Blackhat
by TheReaper999
Summary: What would be the result when Hachiman combines boredom with the internet? Not desirable, that's for sure. Now how about adding a devious, sadistic, woman to the mix? What you get is one of the most feared hackers in Japan. The quieter you become, the more you are able to hear.
1. Prologue

To new readers: This fanfic starts off as funny and crack but I attempt to make it have an actual plot later on. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Boredom**

* * *

Boredom.

The feeling of weariness that comes because one is unoccupied or lack interest in one's current activity. That is… if you have an activity to do in the first place. So, how does boredom work exactly?

To be bored, you must meet a few conditions.

First, you need to have enough energy is to actually **be** bored. Now you may ask: but isn't boredom basically not having energy? No. Boredom is actually when you have a shit ton of energy with nothing to use it for. Imagine being on a sugar high with nothing to do. So, therefore, to be bored, you have to have energy the needs to be spent.

Second, is when you can't **focus** your attention. Imagine being in the airport waiting for your delayed flight. You'd just think: so, what? Now imagine waiting for your delayed flight without your phone. *GASP* Yeah, I know. End of the world right. You'd get bored in that situation because there is a lot of activity going on around you but can't find something worthy of your attention.

Those are the two main requirements that must be met in order to classify yourself as **BORED**. This is the situation our favourite observant, tyrannical, misunderstood, realistic, cynical, self-sacrificing, sis-con, loner found himself in. Although he wouldn't describe himself as bored. He'd say he was **BORED AF!** Yeah, that's how bored he was. Cleaning the house… Done. Reading a book… Done. Finishing Hiratsuka-sensei's assignment… Done. Finishing Hiratsuka-sensei's assignment **properly** … Uh… Done… depending on your definition of properly and according to Hachiman, it was done so fuck off.

Hah… Hachiman, you can't just-

Don't tell me what to do! ('You don't own me' plays in the background)

Fine. You know what, fucking fine. Don't come crying to me when you get socked by the hag again. Anyway, getting back to explaining the situation, our misanthropist found himself bored out of his mind. So, what does he do? He thinks to himself: _what do normies do? Internet?_

Luckily for Hachiman, his parents had bought him an expensive laptop as a graduation gift when he had entered Sobu. _Might as well do something with it._

 **A few moments later**. (All timeskips in the Spongebob narrator's voice)

 _Iridocyclitis… huh… interesting._

 _What… what is 'fr e sh a voca do'? Haha, that's funny…_

 _Oh! He really could've dropped his croissant, y'knooow. Oh shit, I'm turning into Iroha._

 **More moments later.**

 _Those… those ain't chickens sweetie, those are… Idk wtf they are, but they sure as hell ain't chickens…_

 _AMERICA EGGSPLAIN! WHY NO ARKANSAS!_

 _Flying Lawnmower… Me wants_ , by now, Hachiman's brain was reacting in ways that a normal brain reacts when on crack.

 **Much later.**

 _Ouch, I can't believe he's done this…_

 _Dab? What's dab? Is it like this? No, wait maybe-_

It was then that his precious little sister walked in on Hachiman trying to dab.

"Onii-chan! Can you help me with… What're you doing?" Komachi asked with a 'please stop before I have to euthanize your ass' look.

"Uh… Ah… Achoo! Ah, that was good. Thank you, Komachi. I was able to sneeze because you," Hachiman said with that same creepy grin on his face.

"… I'm gonna pretend I didn't see what I clearly just saw," and she walked out muttering something about 'condom failures'.

 **Much, much, later.**

 _I wonder if they sell white Vans in Chiba…_

' _Accessing the deep web'… What the hell is a deep web?_

 _coins? Wait, didn't I buy some when I was back in eighth grade or something? I wonder if I still have them… and what are they worth?_

 **12:00 Midnight**

"Komachi!" Hachiman called out as he walked into his sister's room.

"Huh… Wha… Onii-chan?" said Komachi jerking awake, still trying to figure out who she was and what dimension she was in.

"Do we have some watermalone in the house?" Hachiman asked, eyes red as a ghoul.

Komachi's eye twitched. "GO TO SLEEP, GOMII-CHAN!" she shouted and proceeded to kick Hachiman out.

"Haaaahhhh…" he sighed, "fine. Even though I look like a burnt chicken nugget, I still love myself." And he walked downstairs to get some kool-aid.

 **3:28 AM**

 _So… Bush did 9/11?_

 **The Next Morning.**

Hachiman closed his laptop. "Guess I should get some sleep now…" he said, and he looked out the window. "Oh? It's morning already?"

He quickly took a shower and walked downstairs to get some breakfast and fuel- err- coffee. "Onii-chan, you look… messed up. Are you okay?"

Hachiman's eyes glazed over. "Annie are you okay, are you okay, are you okay, Annie…" he sang softly.

"Onii-chan!" Komachi shouted to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, uh, 21."

"Fuck it, I'm done," she muttered. "Here's your breakfast, Onii-chan." She said and went off to finish her homework. She had hoped that since it was Saturday, her brother would be free and help her but… yeah, that plan went out the window.

Hachiman took the cereal box and tilted it to pour some cereal out. "Thank god life didn't give me lemons." He mumbled barely awake. Thankfully, there was no school today… or tomorrow.

 **346 Minutes Later.**

Hachiman was back on his laptop, researching what the hell 'Stuxnet' was.

 _Hmm… a virus created by CIA to fuck up Iran's nuclear program, huh? Maybe I could create a virus…_

Hachiman quickly went for consultation from old trusty Google-sensei.

 _So, C is the most common language to create one in. I guess I could learn it._

And Hachiman was no longer bored.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Omake 1

Note: FFN doesn't allow anything related to B.I.T.C.O.I.N.S on the website. That's why it's written weirdly.

* * *

 **Omake 1**

* * *

 **Millionaire**

* * *

 **That Evening**

 _Yeah, that's enough programming for now… What do I do… OH! THAT'S RIGHT! B.I.T.C.O.I.N.S!_

Hachiman quickly downloaded Copay from play store and waited for it to install.

 **Meanwhile**

"Hmm… I wonder if Onii-chan is back to normal again," Komachi muttered to herself absentmindedly while stroking Kamakura's fur.

 **Back to Hachiman**

Hachiman opened up the app as soon as it installed and swiftly tried to log in at once to check his balance. He wondered how much it'd be after almost three to four years later.

 _Okay, username. I think it was… 8ightGod. Nope, how about… L0N3R_8MAN. Not that one either, huh? Hmm… OH! H4CH1M4N-888! Yes, now I remember… I was never good at names, was I? Ah, whatever. Ok, password… Uh… Fuck, I'm probably going to puke while typing this… Kaori-chan3._

It turned out that Hachiman thought correctly and did puke a little before rushing to the bathroom and promptly emptying his breakfast into the toilet bowl. _Goddamn…_ he thought as he walked back to his bed. Thankfully, the password was wrong.

 _How about… '_ N0RM13#H8R' _. Wrong, huh? Ah, hell. I give up._

Hachiman moved his cursor and clicked on the 'Forgot my password' link and waited for the reset link to appear in his email.

 **A few moments later**

Hachiman clicked the link as waited as another webpage opened. A window appeared to enter a new password.

'saika' _huehuehue_

Password must contain a capital letter.

 _Aii, how about_ 'Saika'

And five numbers.

'Saika12345'

A question marks.

 _What the- Fine._ 'Saika?12345'

The smile emoji.

 _Bruh…_ 'Saika?12345:)'

A dick.

…

I'm waiting.

 _No._

You want your money or nah?

 _*Breathing intensifies* Motherf-_ 'Saika?12345:)8===D' _Any more conditions, and somebudy gunna getta hurt real bad._

Password can't be the same as the previous one.

 _I don't know who you are. I will look for you. I will find you… and I will kill you._

 **Two hours, five Red Bulls, and many ad pop-ups later**

With a few broken accessories and a great many eye twitches, Hachiman finally had finished resetting his password.

 _Ok, now let's check my balance. I bought about $200USD worth of_ _B.I.T.C.O.I.N.S_ _back then. I BETTER HAVE AT LEAST TWICE THAT NOW!_

Back when Hachiman had bought the B.I.T.C.O.I.N.S, the value had been around $2.00USD. Now, the value was well over $10,000USD.

 _Let's see… Oh, I have 105 B.I.T.C.O.I.N.S. What's the value?_

Hachiman googled the value.

 _$11,000USD. Wait, did I read that right?_

"OH, SHIT I'M A FUCKING MILLIONAIRE YAASSSSS! MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS TO ME!" Hachiman screamed out. He was ecstatic! No, wait that's an understatement. Hachiman was probably the happiest 16-year-old in Japan. Though sometimes, being too happy is not good.

Why? He immediately shut down his laptop and shoved his face in his pillow and went to sleep. But… In doing so, he committed an act which has even brought mighty men to their knees.

Hachiman...

...

...

...

...

 **FORGOT TO DELETE HIS BROWSER HISTORY!**

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 1

If you feel like some of the stuff in this chapter is not realistic (e.g.: how quick Hachiman learned to programme), well… **Improvise, Adapt, Overcome**.

With that being said, onwards to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hachiman rose out of bed and looked at his phone with its alarm blaring. "Uhh…" he groaned as he tried to solve the math problem that was presented. Hachiman had downloaded the 'Alarmy' app and set it so that he'd have to solve two math problems before the alarm would shut off and by the time that he finished solving the problems, he'd be awake. Hachiman never used to have a problem waking up on time. It had only just started.

 _Damn vines, damn hacking, damn computers keeping me up all time FUCK WHAT THE HELL THIS IS THE RIGHT ANSWER!_

Hachiman hated the app… but it worked. He finally managed to solve it and got out of bed to drag his ass to the washroom. He brushed his teeth and cleaned out his earwax – _damn headphones_ – and took a quick shower. As he got dressed, a sweet smell of toast hit his nose, making him salivate with anticipation at the thought of his sister's cooking.

"Yo, Komachi," he greeted as he descended down the stairs. Hachiman's personality had done a full 180 since he had started watching… everything that the western people watched. It ranged from vines to failarmy to programming tutorials to even some western stand-up comedy. He was still his normal cynical, misanthropic, loner self, but the normal things that usually defined a 'Japanese person' weren't there anymore. One could even call him a 'Reverse Weeb'. Just like a normal weeb, only much cooler version that doesn't embarrass themselves in front of the whole internet.

"Morning, Onii-chan," Komachi greeted with a smile. She had gotten used to her brother's antics. At least he wasn't as much of a… Hachiman… as before… Nah, who was she kidding? He was still the same; now, he was just a bit more tolerable. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Deez nutz," he muttered and giggled to himself. He thought Komachi hadn't heard him… He thought wrong. At that moment, Hachiman gained reflexes of the Fourth Hokage and immediately ducked under a knife that came flying towards him, heading straight for his left eye. "Oi! That could've killed me!" he shouted, glaring at a violently blushing Komachi. This was another one of his newly gained abilities. Hachiman didn't blush at the slightest mention of sexual activity. Something that he'd come to find extremely useful to tease Yukino and Yui… and Hiratsuka-sensei, and Miura, and Iroha, and… basically all the women he could think of, other than Haruno Yukinoshita. God knows nothing can make that woman blush.

Though the reason for his newly gained ability was a… indecent one – depending on whose perspective you're looking at it form. Hachiman had discovered something that no normal Japanese teen had. Uncensored p-. yeah, that.

"Onii-chan! Don't make jokes like that!" Komachi shouted back, now fully red like a tomato.

"Hah? What's wrong with it? You and I both are plenty old enough to know what sex is," he said mentally smirking and loving his sister's reaction.

"Onii-chan!" She shouted with narrowed eyes and hands clutching her ears.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop," Hachiman gave in as he sat down at the dinner table, waiting for his meal. The brother-sister duo ate in relative silence until they finished and we're ready to head towards school. Finally, Hachiman couldn't hold himself and just **HAD** to get a last tease in. "So… Komachi?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favourite kind of panties?" He asked and looked towards her with a shit-eating grin. He watched as the emotions on Komachi face showed confusion, changing to thoughtfulness, then to realization, followed by the embarrassment of the highest level, and finally pure undiluted raw **RAGE**.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" she screamed as Hachiman took off running, all the while cackling madly. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME!"

…

 _Fuck man… Can't believe I didn't ride my bike to school today_ , Hachiman thought as he walked up the school stairs towards his classroom. He frowned at everything he was hearing.

"Did you hear…"

"A new café…"

"… broke up with…"

"XXXTentation got shot…"

"Just like Smoke Dawg…"

"So sad. He was a good singer too…"

 _Hah, what fucking bullshit_ , he thought as he mentally sneered at all the gossipers. _Just the other day you were saying his music was shit. Little two-faced piece of shit._

"Man, I'm done with this dumbass school with all these fake ass people," he muttered to himself.

Hachiman saw Iroha in the distance waving at him, "Good morning, Senpai!" she said cheerfully as she walked by.

"Morning," he simply replied as he continued on his way. "Tch. Fucking bitch." He muttered to himself again.

After a short while, Hachiman arrived in front of his class and as usual, he walked in without anyone noticing. Hachiman took a seat and pulled out his phone. That was another change that Hachiman had undergone. He used his phone a lot more now. What, you may ask, did he use his phone so much for? Several reasons actually. Memes being the first and foremost. Then came Twitter and Instagram which he mainly used for news and other important things. And finally, to talk to his friends. 'What friends?' you may ask. Well… he didn't know their real name, or which country they were from, or how old they were, or even if they were male or female. How did he make such friends?

Well, sit down ya lil shits cuz this gon be a long story.

It had been quite sometime after Hachiman had started to learn to programme when he realized something. He was a prodigy. Hachiman took to programming as an Uzumaki takes to Fuinjutsu. One thing that helped him with it was his realistic, logical, creative outlook on life. And that was basically 100% of what programming was. Logic and creativity. He had finished learning C to quite a high level and then gotten started on Java. Another advantage he had was that most programming languages were more or less the same. The only thing that deferred was the syntax.

As he got more into programming, he also got more and more into the dark side of the world. Eventually, he came across a person on a random IRC (Internet Relay Chat). Their name was 6God (I was listening to Drake while I was writing this).

Hachiman's first conversation with the person was brief.

 **6God** : Hello

Hachiman thought quickly and chose his username. ThatGuy8.

 **ThatGuy8** : Hello. Do I know you?

 **6God** : No. You do not. But I saw that you entered my website using TOR… that was smart. You also got past all the code-locks. I have ot say that's not something everyone can do.

 **ThatGuy8** : Uh… Thank you. I was just browsing the web and… y'know.

 **6God** : I had a request for you. I have this code puzzle that I can't solve. Can you please help me?

 **ThatGuy8** : Sure thing! How can I be of assistance?

6God then sent him an imgur link which showed some interesting problems. It took Hachiman a couple hours to break it down, but he finally did it.

 **ThatGuy8** : I finished it. How do I send it to you?

 **6God** : You don't need to. I already saw it. The moment you clicked on the link, I got full access to your computer. Don't worry, I won't do anything. This puzzle was merely a test to test your skills. I don't know who you are. I can easily find out, but I won't. I am here to recruit you into the Ghost Security Group. I can see that you are extremely talented but also inexperienced and naïve. That is not a problem since, should you choose to join, we will teach you everything you need to know. This offer is open till one hour.

Hachiman's heart dropped as he read all that. _Oh… shit_ , he thought as he read it all. He couldn't believe it. **THE** Ghost Security Group was inviting him to join. (A/N: Google it up, it's real. It's basically a higher level of Anonymous.)

 **ThatGuy8** : I don't even need to think. Of course, I accept.

 **6God** : Lol, very well then. First things first, put some tape over your laptop camera.

And from there, he had been invited to another chat where he 'met' all the others. The only thing he knew for sure was that they were from all over the world.

And that is the story of how Hachiman made a few friends who did not judge him for who he was.

"Yahallo, Hikki!" Yui said chipperly, interrupting Hachiman's reminiscing. He turned his head away from his phone to look at his well-endowed classmate.

"Hm? Yo," he replied simply.

"You know, it's pretty rare for you to be on your phone, Hikki," Yui said, finding Hachiman's behaviour odd.

Hachiman internally sighed. _Leave me alone for now, woman. How do I get rid of her… OH!_

"Say… Yui?" Hachiman asked, keeping his face as impassive as ever.

"Yeah?" Yui quickly replied enthusiastically. After all, it wasn't every day that Hachiman took the initiative to talk to her.

"You see… I was just wondering… If you were to have sex, what would be your favourite foreplay?" Hachiman asked with a completely emotionless face and quiet enough so that only Yui and he would be able to hear it. _3… 2… 1…_

"H-H-HIKKI YOU BAKA HENTAI" Yui shouted as she blushed five new shades of red and quickly back up with her arm covering her body. In fact, as she was backing up, she forgot there was a chair behind her and tripped backward over it, giving Hachiman a full 4K UHD view of her panties. Hachiman had enough experience to not blush at the sight, but he still couldn't stop the blood rushing downwards.

"…" Hachiman blinked, not knowing what to say at the sight. In the end, he just decided to play it cool. "Teddy bears, huh? That's pretty cute, Yui."

…

Shizuka Hiratsuka was a strong, confident, assertive, independent woman.

Too bad none of those qualities were very appealing to men her age. She sighed again as she was walking to her first period homeroom class while thinking about the failed date last night. "Jeez… at this rate, I'm just going to end up marrying Hachiman," she muttered to herself as she kept walking with the raven-haired young man in her thoughts now. "Though… I guess he wouldn't be too bad. He's young, but he sure as hell knows how to treat a woman."

Pushing all those thoughts aside, Shizuka slid open the door, ready to yell for the class to settle down. But her brain registered it faster… the class was already quiet. _That's… Strange_. Her eyes scanned the classroom and took in some minute details. _Hayama has a weird expression on his face. Miura looks like she's about to murder som- No, wait she's looking at… Hachiman? What did he do this time? OH!? Is that a red hand print on his cheek? And why is Yuigahama so red? I've_ _ **got**_ _to hear about this later._

"Hikigaya," Shizuka called out.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Lunchtime. My office," she said simply and began class as Hachiman nodded defeatedly.

…

"So?" Shizuka asked the boy in front of her simply.

"…" An uncomfortable silence stretched between them as Hachiman struggled to come up with what to say. "You look very beautiful, sensei." _Please work, please work, please work, please work_.

"Too bad none of the other men think that. Now, what happened today morning, Hikigaya?" Shizuka asked with an edge to her voice this time.

"Yuigahama fell… and I… thought that…" he mumbled the rest.

"What? I couldn't hear you. Speak louder!" Shizuka reprimanded.

"I thought that her p…" he again mumbled.

"Louder, Hikigaya!" she said, starting to get annoyed.

"I said, 'I thought her panties were cute!'," he shouted.

Another uncomfortable silence stretched between them as Shizuka massaged her head. _How the fuck am I supposed to deal with this? Well, it looks like he's been punished enough already._

"I see," she said. "Well, that's all then. Go on to your club."

"H-Hai, sensei," and Hachiman bolted.

…

Hachiman lifted his hand and knocked on the door twice with his knuckles.

"Enter," came the usual smooth voice from inside. He slid open the door and scanned the room.

"Yo," Hachiman greeted simply as he walked to his spot. _Looks like Yuigahama still can't make eye-contact with me…_

"Very thoughtful of you to finally join us, Hiki-late-kun," Yukino said with her eyes still on her book.

Hachiman debated with himself whether he should provide an explanation or not. In the end, he decided that no harm could possibly come from it. "Hiratsuka-sensei wanted to have a talk," he replied, giving the bare minimum.

"Oh? Did you finally do something that reinforced your perverted looks?" Yukino asked jokingly.

"Yes," he replied while restraining the urge to giggle at the thought of how it would throw both his club members for a loop.

"H-Hikki!" came a shout almost immediately from a burning red Yui. "You're not supposed to tell anyone," she said, trying to sound angry but with how cute she was, it only looked like a small Groot pouting.

"Ok, Yuigahama. One, I only told sensei because she asked, and two, I really think it's cute. Suits you, y'know," Hachiman replied, loving how Yukino was just watching the two of them with wide eyes.

"Y-Yuigahama-san? What…" Yukino trailed off in a rare show of losing her composed aura.

"Yeah, Yuigahama. Yukionshita is a good friend of yours, isn't she? You should trust her more," Hachiman said. Oh, he knew he was being a devious manipulative bastard, cornering her, but this was just too good to pass up.

"Y-Yukinon… Hikki said that he thought my… panties were cute," Yui replied to the now profusely blushing Yukino.

"Hikigaya-kun," Yukino said as she turned to angrily chastise him. "I can't bel-,"

"Ok, pause!" Hachiman said holding up his hand. "Yuigahama was the one how showed them to me in the first place."

"Huh?" Yukino turned to Yui.

"No, I didn't!" Yui said as she waved her hands in the air.

"Yeah, you did," oh he was having wayyyy to much fun to stop now. "You fell over and showed me the teddy bears."

"Teddy bears!?" Yukino asked incredulously as she turned to Yui.

"HIKKI!" Yui shouted at him.

And that was too much for him. Hachiman couldn't hold it in any longer. He threw his head back and started laughing out loud. "I'm… I'm so sorry… Yuigahama," he breathed out in the middle of his laughs while clutching the side of his stomach. "I just couldn't… help it… you were too cute." He wiped the tears that formed at the edge of his eyes and looked at the two girls. Yukino merely sat there looking at him and Yui, while Yui was standing there biting her lips, on the verge of tears.

Hachiman sighed and stood up. "Listen Yui, I'm sorry alright?" he said as he walked over to her. He subconsciously used her first name since he had gotten used to it after watching so many vines and videos from non-Asian countries. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I only tease you like that because I really consider you a friend," okay that was definitely a lie. But lies only hurt when the person being lied to **knows** that they're being lied to. "I really think you were cute."

Yui looked a Hachiman with wide shimmering eyes. "You r-really think I'm c-cute?" she asked warily.

 _Oh shit, she's going to get the wrong idea… but I can't say no now. What do I do? OH!_

"Yes, Yuigahama. You are the most cheerful and ditzy girl I've ever met, and I honestly find that pretty cute and attractive," he said. All of it was the truth… and now for the other half. He looked at Yukino who had a sad look in her eyes. "And Yukinoshita is the most intelligent and straightforward girl I've ever met which I find very beautiful in its own way. That's why if I ever tease any of you, it's always in good fun. I never play around with people I don't like." He said, satisfied with his explanation as he saw Yui and Yukino both, smile.

His job was done here but he couldn't help it. He just had to make one more pass at them. "Besides, if you want, I'll show you my underwear," he said as he started to unbuckle his belt.

"NO!" Yui and Yukino both shouted as they went and grabbed Hachiman's hand.

That was apparently the wrong choice. Hachiman's belt was already unbuckled (he was very quick) and his hand was on his pant's button, and Yui and Yukino's hands were on his hand. At that very moment, two other women decided to waltz in. The door slid open. "Service Club! You have a visitor!" said a voice that sounded like an older female.

"Yahall…" the second voice stopped as her eyes also took in the scene that was happening. "Oh my!"

In the entryway stood a bug-eyed Shizuka and Haruno.

* * *

And that's it! I know the characters are a bit OOC but I'm just having fun LOLOLOLL. Y'all know how much I love reviews, so feel free to drop some. Respects of you understood all my references to other movies and animes and whatnot. Btw, I know that Hachiman's change in character was drastic but think of it as if he had a two weeks March Break vacation and yeah.

About all the Anonymous and GhostSecGroup things I put in. It's all real. The IRC. The Dark Web. I want to show Hachiman going on the Dark Web but idk what would be a good way.


	4. Chapter 2

Just… imagine Hachiman being the same height as Haruno, okay?

This can go one of two ways. I'll either lose a bunch of followers… or gain a bunch of em.

Note: **This chapter will be way more serious and much darker than any of the others. And I know some of you might feel like they are progressing too quickly, but this is so much more fun to write.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Haruno was a sadistic, devious, scheming, woman who was rotten all the way to the core. She knew how to manipulate people and make them do her bidding. She was the heiress of her father's company and she knew it. Why? Because her cute little sister could never be like her. Not that it was a bad thing. In fact, Haruno hoped that no one go through the same stuff she had gone through. She hoped no one had the misfortune of becoming as corrupt as she had. So corrupt that when she peels off a mask, there's another one beneath it. She didn't even know anymore which was the real her. When was it that all these changes had taken place? Ah, yes. It had all begun with the first time that she had trusted someone and gotten in trouble for something she hadn't done.

Contrary to popular belief, Haruno truly loved her little sister. She wanted to protect her from this cruel world for as long as possible. Yukino was naïve and blissfully ignorant of the true reality of this world.

Haruno had full grasp and understanding of human nature. She looked into people's soul and saw their darkest natures. She prepared for the worst and looked underneath the underneath. Haruno was a master of deception and trickery. The world was her chess board. The people were her pieces. And Haruno was a goddess, even amongst the players.

Yukino on the other hand looked for the best in people. She tried to appear cold on the outside while on the inside she was but a big softie. Haruno wanted to protect her colourful view of the world but at the same time show her the reality so that she would at least be prepared to face what was to come in the future.

That is why when Haruno had finally met someone else like herself, she was ecstatic. The same rotten-to-the-core personality. The same cynical view of the world. The same distrustful eyes.

 **Oh, KAMI those EYES!** Even now, every time she thought about them, her lower region felt wet.

He was about three years younger than her, but age was of little consequence. After all, age is but a number. That statement had been proven right time and time again by how men, more than a decade younger and older than herself had looked at her with unbridled lust. It was like a gift from hell. He was basically the male version of her before she had learned how to bend people to her whims. He saw the world for what it was, and being Yukino's "friend", she had also slowly learned from him.

She had once been just like he was at the moment. Never trusting anyone. Observing everything with a healthy dose of suspicion. Then she had found out… people were nothing but tools to be used and thrown away. Her first self-assigned infiltration and sabotage mission had taught her many things. Most important one being: Men mainly thought with their dicks before their brains. A peek here, a flash there, and suddenly the _boy_ was dancing in her palms.

She had seduced the boy that her bully liked and led him on for months. Then, she had broken him in a way that would take years to fix the psychological damage. When the boy that finally asked her out, Haruno had laughed pitifully in his face and told him, "You really think I would go out with scum like you? A pity, actually. You would've made for a good friend… of course, that would've been **if** you hadn't been chosen as Kanemoto-san's target." The confusion on his face had nearly made her salivate at the anticipation of watching his face after she had broken him. "Yeah, that's right. I never wanted to get close to you. But I'm sure you've seen how the other girls treat me. I was ordered to seduce you and then reject you. All so that the rest of the class could see you make a fool out of yourself. Sad, isn't it? Oh well, I'm sure by tomorrow the whole school will have multiple videos of everything that has transpired. Hahaha, welcome to reality, Araya-kun. Courtesy of Kanemoto-san." She bowed deeply and walked off. The despair on his face was truly one of a kind. Both Araya, and Kanemoto hadn't shown up for a week after that day. The week after that, news of a murder-suicide had spread through the school. That was when Haruno had realized how much power a fake personality had. It was also the moment when she had uncovered an important rule of life.

 **If you want to control someone, give them something to lose.**

After that, she had made it her life goal to control the world. She started small, from making her bullies' life miserable. Then she had moved on to the boys in her class and made them spend money on her. After that, had been seducing the children of her father's competition. Then it moved to politicians. It was somewhere in that time that she had found a treasure so precious, she wouldn't have minded losing an arm for it. She came across a book. _**The 48 Laws of Power**_. From there, her life had been a steady slope to success. But even after all this, something had been missing. After all, what was a victory if you didn't have anyone to share it with? That was when her gift from Satan had appeared.

When Haruno had first laid eyes on him, it was in the mall. She was looking for her sister and had seen her with him. Then she had analyzed him. The way his eyes roamed over the place showed experience. Not frantic jerky motions, but more of a smooth scan. They never lingered on anyone for too long though. Then at just the right moment, she made contact. She used every tactic in her book to break his mask of apathy. It was only after quite some time had passed that it dawned on her. It wasn't a mask. This was truly who he was. He saw the world for what it was.

 _Yes…_ she remembered thinking to herself. _He's the_ _ **one**_.

* * *

Haruno walked down the hallway of the battlefield that she had once owned. To her right, walked the woman that had been more a mother to her than her own mother.

Shizuka Hiratsuka. Haruno looked up to her. Nearly thirty years old and still single, and yet she cows to no one. Shizuka was what Haruno wanted to be like when she got older and her womanly charm didn't work on people anymore.

"Ne, Shizuka-chan?" Haruno called out to the older buxom woman.

"What it is, Haruno?" The teacher asked.

"How is Hikigaya-kun? I haven't seen him in a long time," she said nonchalantly. Haruno couldn't risk letting anyone find out the object of her affection.

"Hikigaya is…" Shizuka trailed off as she realized that she didn't know. Hikigaya is… what? She had seen him and talked to him today and there's no way she was going to say 'Hikigaya is as he usually is.' He wasn't. He was different. Not as gloomy as he usually was, and she might even go as far as to say that he looked a bit… happy? With a startling realization, she replied, "Hikigaya is… different."

 **That** got Haruno's attention. Different? "Different how?" she said with completely fake mirth in her voice. It sounded like a humorous curiosity, but she was far from amused.

"Hmm… I don't know how to describe it, but… he looked less dead than usual," Shizuka said more as a question rather than a statement.

Haruno's eyes hardened, though her face remained as it was. This was **Hachiman Hikigaya** they were talking about. The misanthropic, pessimistic, cynical loner that saw the world for what it was and not through a rose-tinted lens. To change him would require a miracle or a woman. And as far as she knew, miracles didn't happen in real life. Her eyes narrowed by less than a millimeter as sadistic images of what she would do to the scum that put their filthy lit **tle hands on HER MAN** \- ah, oops! _No_ , she thought to herself, _I can't let her out yet. I have to see what happened to my precious Hachiman._

The thoughts that were occupying her brain stopped as she arrived at the clubroom. Shizuka slid open the door and walked in, followed by Haruno. "Service Club! You have a visitor!" Shizuka said.

"Yahall-," Haruno tried to follow up with that stupid greeting that was becoming popular these days when her brain ground to a halt at the sight the greeted her.

Haruno looked on as she took in the sight of two young ladies – one of them being her cute, innocent little sister – had their hands on the crotch of one young man. Said man being the one that Haruno had unknowingly fallen in love with.

"Oh my," she said in deceitful laughter. Her body spoke of amusement, but her eyes screamed bloody murder. Yes, Yukino was her little sister, but NO ONE puts their hands on her love.

"Wait!" Hachiman all but screamed out. "It's just a joke. We were just playing around," he said waving his hands before any misunderstandings happened.

"Oh? And what kind of play would that be, Hachiman-kun?" Haruno thought that using his first name would at least make him blush a bit or that she'd get to see that side of him that hates humans again. She thought wrong.

"Well, Haruno-chan," he said with a grin, "you'd have to join in to find out!"

 _Huh?_ Haruno's brain struggled to process what just happened. _That was… unexpected. Not unwelcomed though_ , she thought to herself.

Yui, Yukino, and Shizuka turned their heads from the crazy woman to the crazy man and back again. All three of them had their jaws on the floor.

"Is that so?" Haruno replied flirtatiously as she took a step towards Hachiman, walking sexily. "Then… don't mind if I do." As she reached Hachiman, Haruno slid her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck as she pulled him closer. She waited for a reaction to her attitude. A blush. A twitch. A… anything!? She waited… and waited… and waited, but nothing came.

"Hmm?" his husky voice broke her out of her stupor as she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her incredibly close to him. "I guess I'll have to take the initiative, huh?"

He leaned forwards. Haruno held her breath as she looked into those eyes of his. They drew closer and closer until their noses were only a millimeter away from each other. His eyes seemed to bore into the very depths of her soul. She felt completely naked as if every single desire, crime, fantasy of hers was being judged by him and belonged to him only. And as far as she was concerned, it did. Haruno liked thi- no, wait. Haruno loved this feeling. The feeling of belonging to only him. The feeling of being monopolized by him.

Haruno gazed into the abyss… and the abyss gazed back.

She couldn't hold back anymore. Haruno closed her eyes and jerked forward, smashing her lips into Hachiman's as he also reciprocated the action. Somewhere in the background a couple of gasps were heard but the couple paid it no mind, stuck in their own little world. He tasted like sweet coffee. She tasted like spearmint.

 _HAH!_ Cried out a little childish voice in the back of her head. _Take THAT uh… what was her name again? Orimoto or sum? Ah, whatever! Suck it, bitches!_

Haruno slid a tongue over Hachiman's lower lip and in a flash, he caught it with his own. They wrestled for dominance for a bit before Hachiman softly bit Haruno's lower lip, making her moan a little. Somehow, she felt her back hit the wall, making her acknowledge that she was now pinned between the wall and Hachiman. Haruno, not wanting to be outdone, raked her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. Her appendage autonomously made its way deeper into his mouth to explore more.

Eventually, the need for oxygen grew and the couple separated, breathing heavily, gazing into one another's lust-filled eyes. Finally, after the few seconds of silence, Hachiman chuckled.

"Congratulations on taking my first kiss," he said with a smile which didn't look like his usual creepy smiles in the least. Something about that statement made Haruno's heart swell with pride and joy.

Haruno giggled. "Congratulations on being my first love," Haruno said with a genuine smile. Hachiman jaw dropped and Haruno finally celebrated a small victory in her mind.

"Wh- huh?" he said incomprehensibly. "Haruno, do you… really…"

"Trust me, sweetie, I've dated men before, and you're the first to make me feel like this." She brought her lips closer to his ear. "Don't worry though," she whispered, "We'll take this slow. At your pace." Haruno turned her head and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

They slowly separated, and Hachiman nodded thanks.

"Remember though," she said. "You're mine."

Hachiman's raised an eyebrow as he pinned Haruno to the wall again. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. He smiled… though it was a completely new one. Not a creepy one. Or a genuine one. No, it was one that made Haruno wet between the legs. It was an evil sadistic one. "I think you got something wrong, sweetheart," he said as Haruno could do nothing but breathe heavily. " **I own you** ," Hachiman half-growled out as he leaned over, and his lips latched onto her neck.

"Hanh!" she involuntarily moaned out as he sucked. Finally, after ten long – and for the others in the room, uncomfortable – seconds, Hachiman let go.

He touched the hickey that Haruno now sported on her neck with a finger and said, "That's. My. Mark. Haruno Yukinoshita… You. Are. Mine." Hachiman turned away with a sly smirk on his face and walked back to plop down on his seat at the table, kindly ignoring the look she got from Yui, Yukino, and Shizuka.

Haruno pushed down the urge to jump Hachiman right then and there and fixed herself so that it didn't look like she just came out of a heated make-out session. "Well," all eyes turned to her, "I just wanted to drop by and say hi…" she was met with three deadpan and one amused stare, "A-anyway, I'll have to get back. Yukino-chan, can you please find a replacement IT guy to fix our databases? It's an emergency so even a freelancer will do for now."

Yukino broke out of her stupor and nodded. "H-Hai, Nee-san."

"Thank you," Haruno said with a smile as she started to leave. She was just at the door before a voice stopped her.

"Haruno, wait," called out Hachiman; his voice surprisingly serious.

"Hmm?" she turned to him with a smile.

"I might be able to help you with that IT thing. That way you wouldn't need to hire anyone," he said. Haruno was going to comment on how he was playing but stopped short when she saw not a single shred of amusement in her eyes.

"Are you sure? This is serious professional stuff, Hachiman," Haruno said, also serious.

The casual use of first names didn't go unnoticed by the others but frankly, they didn't know how they were supposed to react to it.

"Let me at least take a look at it. I know how to programme fairly well, y'know. I could work with C, Java, SQL, and a fair bit of Javascript and Ruby also," Hachiman said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Oh…" Haruno's eyebrows raised. "No Python?"

"Fuck Python. Python sucks ass," he replied simply to which Haruno chuckled.

"Very well then. The faster we get this over with, the less money I lose," Haruno said and looked at Hachiman expectantly.

They sat in an awkward silence for a bit before Hachiman showed a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, well… Haha… you see… I sort of, kind of don't have my laptop with me so I'll either need to bring it here, or you'll need to come to my house with me."

Shizuka gaped, as Yui and Yukino seemingly choked on air. All of their eyes were as wide as XL ramen bowls that Shizuka ate on a regular basis. Haruno merely looked at Hachiman with an impassive expression. If there was one thing Haruno loved as much as she loved playing with people's minds and messing around with around human psychology, it would definitely be watching people's reaction to unexpected things that she did.

That's why when Hachiman casually asked Haruno to go back to his house, she didn't blush or tease him. She looked at him as said, "Sure! Wanna go now? I'll drive you in my car."

"Yeah, that's cool," he replied nonchalantly and packed his stuff up. "Hey guys," he spoke to Yui and Yukino, "Uh… sorry but I gotta leave early today. I'll make it up to you both tomorrow or something." And with a wave and a small "Bye!", he was gone.

* * *

 **I can feel that I'm about to hit a writer's block. How do you guys think I should proceed from here?**


	5. Omake 2

This Omake is dedicated to **BorderLand** who gave me a great idea for a reaction chapter. I was actually laughing out loud in the bus while writing this.

* * *

Blackhat - Omake 2

* * *

"What… just happened?" asked Shizuka more to herself than anyone else.

"Hikigaya-kun… kissed… Nee-san," Yukino murmured out, trying to make herself believe that it was just an illusion.

A loud smack broke both raven-haired women out of their musings and directed their attention to the last female in the room.

Yui was standing with her right arm extended to her left side and her head turned to the left and her right cheek looked like it was sizzling. She looked forwards again with eyes glazed over and smacked herself on her other cheek with her left hand. This time her left cheek sizzled. Understanding that pain wasn't the way to go, Yui put both her hands together and yelled out, "KAI!" trying to release the genjutsu.

Before she could do anything else, Shizuka held Yui by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Snap out of it, Yuigahama!" Shizuka shouted at Yui.

"Mother****er," said Yui spacily. "H-Hikki…" she looked down with wide eyes. "Hikki kissed someone?"

"Yes, Yuigahama-san," Yukino started to explain, "It seems Hikigaya-kun has really just made… out… with my… sister." As the sentence progressed, Yukino's demeanor just got more and more depressed until finally, she looked down, trying her hardest to stop her lower lip from quivering.

"She even went to his home…" Yui said, only making things worse.

"Yeah," Yukino reciprocated.

"She's his girlfriend now," Yui finally hit rock bottom.

"No!" Yukino shouted, damn near scaring the hell out of the other two women in the room. "Nee-san has dated guys before, but she is never serious. This is probably just another one of her short trials," she said reassuring herself more than the others.

A moment of contemplative silence passed, before Shizuka finally said, "Fuck that, he brought her home on the first day, I need to see this shit!" She quickly left the room to get her car keys.

"Wait, we're coming too!" came two shouts simultaneously from behind her.

…

That's how, a few minutes later, the three ladies found themselves in Shizuka's car, spying on the couple from afar.

"Wait, look! She's pulling over!" said Yukino – who was riding shotgun because Yui can't spy for shit – pointing to the car pulling over to the parking lot. Shizuka also pulled over into the plaza next to them and fished out a pair of binoculars from her glove box.

"Sensei, why do you have binoculars in your car?" asked Yukino with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… sightseeing?"

"In Chiba?"

"The… sunsets are awesome," Shizuka replied getting more and more defensive by the second.

"Riiiiiight," Yukino said with narrowed eyes.

"Look!" came Yui's voice. "It looks like they're talking about something important!" The two others dropped the subject of the binoculars and turned their attention towards matte black BMW i8 in the other plaza's parking lot. "That's a nice car," Yui said absently.

"Yeah, it was a present from the Chief of Police. Apparently, Nee-san saved his son's life once," Yukino replied casually.

"They're just talking that's it…" Shizuka said trying unsuccessfully to read their lips. The tint made it impossible though. "Oh wait!" she exclaimed, "They're leaving again."

Quickly Shizuka also started up her Aston Martin and followed them at a considerable distance. Finally, after a short drive, they arrived in Hachiman's neighborhood. Shizuka parked her car and again, watched from a distance as Haruno followed Hachiman into the house.

"Why are they knives flying out the doorway?" Shizuka muttered inquisitively before deciding to shelve the issue for later. "Well," she said, turning towards the two girls with her, "I guess that's about as far as we can go without being labeled as stalkers.

Yui and Yukino both sweat-dropped at their sensei. "Ne, sensei," Yui spoke sheepishly, "I think this is already called stalking."

"…" An uncomfortable silence stretched.

"Why don't we just ask Hikigaya-kun what happened, tomorrow morning? I'm certain he will not hide any facts from his friends," Yukino said comfortingly.

"Didn't you reject his request of being a friend… twice?" Yui asked.

"I'm certain he will not hide any facts from his clubmates," Yukino corrected herself.

"Wasn't it sensei who **forced** him into this club?" Yui asked again.

"I'm certain he will not hide any facts from his acquaintances," Yukino said as she slowly developed a tick mark on her forehead.

"How much time did we even spend with each other?" Yui asked once more.

"Goddammit, Yui! Shut the hell up! I'll make him puke it out of his guts tomorrow!" Yukino shouted as the ethereal form of the Shinigami formed behind her.

Yui and Shizuka inched away from the demoness as they tried their best to not shit their pants.

"It's always the calm and quiet ones that snap first," Shizuka said, fearing for her life. Thankfully, at the last moment, Yukino had controlled herself and Shizuka dropped both the young ladies off at their homes.

…

The next morning Yui and Yukino were on their way to school when surprisingly, they saw the same car parked nearby.

"Yukinon, look!" Yui said hastily, pointing to the car. "It's your sister's car."

"You're right… but what is she doing here?" They quickly his themselves and peeked from behind a corner. They looked inside from the back window and spotted nothing weird except the fact that Hachiman was inside.

"What are we looking at?" whispered a voice from behind them and both girls jumped a foot in the air. Yui looked back and saw Tobe waving at them.

"Tobe-kun, don't sneak up on us like that!" Yui chastised quickly and then turned back to the car as to not miss anything. "Hikki is in that car!" she said, answering Tobe.

"Oh…" he said as he also joined them. As they looked on, they saw Hachiman leaning over and – what looked like to them – kissing someone.

Yui and Yukino gasped while Tobe gaped at what he had just seen. "Who…" he whispered out to himself, thinking, _who would want Hikitani-kun as a boyfriend?_

"Nee-san…" Yukino also absentmindedly murmured, making Tobe's eyes go wide. _Yukinoshita-san's sister!? Hayama has to know about this!_

* * *

 **Well, that's all! Looks like we have some stalkers! Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Chapter 3

Yooo I'm so happy you all love this fic. I'll be honest, when I got this idea, it wasn't supposed to have a plot at all. It was supposed to be a pure comedy fic with Hachiman just acting like a genius fool… BUT it turns out that writing Hachiman X Haruno is actually really fun! I know some of you might think the romance is progressing too quickly but, again, two people craving for love just met their soulmates.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

In the car, Haruno sat there, laughing her guts out at their reactions. Hachiman rode shotgun and sat there as he clapped like a retarded seal, unable make any sounds through his mouth. They both could feel a six-pack coming because of the continuous laughter.

"Oh! Oh god! Did you… see Hiratsuka-sensei? Hahaha, I bet she never saw that coming!" Hachiman choked out between his laughs.

"Poor Gahama-san! She looked like the world was ending! I actually feel a little sorry for her," Haruno said as the laughter started to die down a bit.

After a few long minutes of finally getting themselves back under control, Haruno started her car and they made their way to Hachiman's house. The couple continued the ride in Haruno's BMW in comfortable silence as the radio softly played some old Drake songs in the background. (I like Drake. Sue me.) After a few minutes, Hachiman finally spoke.

"How do you know where I live?" he asked with an amused look. "Not that I mind. I'd love for you to drop by every now and then."

Haruno giggled. "The first time I laid my eyes upon you, I thought to myself: He'll be mine. Are you really surprised that I know where you live?"

Hachiman hummed in understanding. "Not at all… but… you were serious about the first love thing, huh?"

"Of course. Usually, I don't believe in crap like coincidence, fate, or destiny… nor did I ever believe in 'love at first sight'… but when I saw you, I didn't know how else I could describe it," she said solemnly.

"You know…" Hachiman began to talk, looking down, "It's a bit too abrupt for me… and well… I've been deprived of any kind of real love since god knows when…" Hachiman took a deep breath to stop his voice from cracking. "I might not be able to be the best partner… But… But I want to learn. I want to learn to love. I want to try. For real! I just… I just want something **genuine**." He said and took another deep breath to calm his nerves then say the next part. "That's why I ask you: Will you help me? Will you be patient with me? Will you actually love me?" He finally looked up at her only to see her face completely unchanged. She slowly pulled off the road into a parking lot of a plaza that was mostly empty.

Haruno turned to him and looked at him seriously. "Hachiman… Think about it. What ulterior motives would I possibly have to manipulate you?" Not getting an answer, she continued. "When I said I loved you, I meant it. Remember that time in the mall? Right when I saw you with my sister… that deceptive slouched figure. That head tucked in as to not draw any attention at all. Those eyes scanning the crowd as if looking for a target. Everything about you was perfect. Except, that naivety." She reached over and poked his forehead in a show of love.

"What do you mean?" Hachiman asked confusedly, as he rubbed the spot where her soft finger touched him.

"One of your favourite quotes: Fake people have an image to maintain. Real people just don't care," she explained.

"What about it?" he asked.

"That quote is so true," Haruno elaborated, "And I agree with it wholly, but… Why do you think people maintain an image in the first place?" She looked at him in a way that prompted him to think deeper. To look underneath the underneath. "Why do you think **I** act the way I do?"

Hachiman scratched his chin in deep thought. _Why does she act like that? Well, it's so that she could have fun teasing people and getting under their skin, right?_ He thought and saw Haruno smile knowingly as if she already knew what went on in his brain.

"It's all a mask," Haruno started explaining again. "A carefully decorated mask that took years to prepare. I used to be just like you. Not giving a shit. Letting people think what they wanted… but then I thought: Why do people maintain this 'Status Quo' of friends?" She looked at him and Hachiman felt those purple orbs boring into his own. "It's because humans love a sense of security, Hachiman. Even if it's fake. Even if they **know** it's fake. Do you know the phrase 'enough specks of dust create a mountain'? Or maybe 'three heads are better than one.' In other words, when people gathered together, they become even stronger and more secure."

Hachiman looked a little confused by this.

Haruno shook her head and started again, "I got a bit off track but what I meant to say was that you understood the base emotions and personality of humans and found out what makes people behave the way they do. You understood everything, but you didn't understand **how to use it to your advantage**. I believe that when one realizes that, is when they can live their life to their fullest potential. From what I saw in the clubroom, it seems you learned how to do just that, hmm?"

"Yeah. I did realize that manipulating people is a much easier way to get what you need," he said with realization. "But…" he trailed off.

Haruno picked up for him, "It's all fake. It's not **me**. It's as if I'm just acting. That's what you're thinking, right?" she asked, to which Hachiman nodded with a hint of awe in his expression. Haruno chuckled. "Some advice for the future…" she said seriously. "Those who show their true emotions and true selves… are usually the first to die."

And then it clicked. Hachiman wasn't supposed to show his true self. He was supposed to mask his intentions till the last minute.

"I see you finally understood Law #3," she said with a smile.

"Law #3?"

"Keep people off-balance and in the dark by never revealing the purpose behind your actions. If they have no clue what you are up to, they cannot prepare a defense. Guide them far enough down the wrong path, envelop them in enough smoke, and by the time they realize your intentions, it will be too late," Haruno quoted from **'The 48 Laws of Power'**. "Now, you are just like me. And I promise I won't leave you. A guy like you comes by once in ten lifetimes. I'd be an idiot to let you go." Haruno leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now!" she said loudly, making Hachiman jump and clearing the sardonic atmosphere. "That being said, I really want to know more about you. Let's start with: what brought on this change?" she asked inquisitively.

Hachiman smiled wide at the show of affection.

"One word: Internet," Hachiman said.

"Ah!" Haruno replied understandingly as if that one word explained everything. She started up the car and got on the way to Hachiman's house again. "Let me guess… YouTube, Facebook, Vine… LiveLeak – if you've gone that deep – and…" she squinted her eyes trying to remember back to when she herself found the extent of the internet, "…porn?"

"Damn… you hit the- no, you smashed the nail on the head," Hachiman said truly impressed by the deductive skills Haruno showed. "Well except for the 'gone that deep part' at least."

"You mean haven't browsed LiveLeak yet?" she asked.

"I've browsed the deep web," Hachiman said and waited for a reaction.

Haruno's muscles tensed slightly. It would've just been a simple twitch to anyone else, but to Hachiman, it spoke volumes. "I hope you're not involved in anything illegal, Hachiman," she said, unusually serious.

"Loopholes are made to be exploited," Hachiman said, and a warm bubbly feeling spread across him as he saw Haruno's lips spread to a predatory grin.

"That's the guy I fell in love with…"

…

"Alright," Hachiman said as they walked together up to the front door. "If my sister tries to kill me, don't freak out. Just play it cool."

Haruno raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm home!" Hachiman said as he opened the door. He waited for a second and when nothing happened, he took one more tentative step in. Immediately there was a whistling noise and Hachiman dodged right in time for a knife to embed itself deeply in the frame of the door. "FUCK! CHILL, KOMACHI!"

"DIE, YOU SCUM!" came a shout from inside the house and Komachi stepped into the hallway clad in only her bra and panties holding a kitchen knife in each hand (she was in the middle of changing her clothes, you perverted shits).

"Wait! The fuck? Why are you only- AH SHIT!" Hachiman said as he decided to shelve the questions for later and save his balls first. Komachi charged with a war cry. "I'm sorry, it was just practice for my girlfriend!" he shouted, trying to placate her.

That seemed to do the trick – at least for a couple minutes. "What girlfriend?" Komachi snarled.

"Hi!" Haruno popped her head out from behind Hachiman and waved.

Komachi narrowed her eyes, trying hard to put a name to the face. Suddenly her jaw dropped, and her visage changed to one of surprise. "I-Isn't that…"

"Yeah. Yukino's older sister, Haruno. Play nice, alright?" Hachiman said and got to removing his shoes. He showed nonchalance but kept an eye on every single knife in her Komachi's hands.

Haruno stepped into the house with a "Pardon the intrusion!" and stuck her hand out to Komachi. "Nice to meet you again, Komachi-chan!"

"Nuh-uh," Komachi said backing away. "Not happening. I'm done dealing with this shit." And disappeared around the corner.

"She'll warm up to you," Hachiman said as he walked in, dismissing all concerns that were starting to bloom in her heart. Haruno nodded, not minding the younger Hikigaya's hostile behaviour. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Double-double, please," she said immediately.

"Hn," grunted Hachiman, copying a certain someone with a superiority complex.

As Haruno and Hachiman entered the kitchen, Komachi was sitting on the counter waiting for her brother. "Ne, Onii-chan?" she called, being extra cutesy.

"Yeah?" Hachiman replied instantly wary. His brain ran through a million different scenarios as he tried futilely to anticipate what the hell Komachi was about to say.

"Y'know, my laptop wasn't working properly today so I had to use your laptop," she said, eyeing him.

Hachiman and Haruno stilled at once and turned their dead-serious gaze at her.

Hachiman spoke slowly. "Komachi… what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing! You know, a tab in Chrome closed accidentally and guess what? I pressed control, shift, T. But I pressed it two times and wanna know what came up?" Komachi asked with a sharp glint in her eyes. Hachiman's hand started shaking. _No…_

"What?" It was Haruno who asked this time.

"B… D… S… M…" with each letter, Hachiman's heart dropped lower and lower into his stomach.

"It… uh... it was a pop-up!" he desperately tried to save himself.

"Uh-huh," her eyes traveled downwards on Hachiman, stopping just below his belt. "Seems to pop-up just fine…" She looked at his face and waited for a reply which didn't come. She continued. "Seems to pop up four to five times in a day, huh?"

"Kill me now," me muttered as a dark cloud of gloom hung over his head. Haruno stood over to the side, unsuccessfully trying to smother her laughter. Hachiman kept his eyes on the ground under Komachi's scrutinizing gaze and carried through the motions of making the coffee.

A while later, Komachi retreated to her bedroom and a profusely blushing Hachiman sat across a widely grinning Haruno.

"Well…" she said, breaking the awkward silence. "This proves one thing at least."

"And what would that be?" Hachiman asked depressed, already dreading the answer.

 _Great… I just got a girlfriend and I'm already going to lose her… Not even a day._ Hachiman mentally cried huge anime tears.

"That we're more alike than we first thought," Haruno said. Hachiman jerked to a stop, almost spilling his coffee.

"Wha…?" he looked up to find Haruno staring off to the side, looking – or at least trying to look – every bit as prim and proper as she always did. Though he looked closer and spotted the unmistakable tinge of red on her cheeks.

"This is the best day of my life," Hachiman said with starry eyes. "Kami has blessed me. It's official," he exclaimed as Haruno chuckled at his antics.

…

"So," Hachiman said as he opened the laptop. Currently, Hachiman was sitting on his bed with his back leaning on the wall and legs extended. Haruno was sitting beside him just like him, except her arms looped around his arm and her head was resting on his chest as she buried her face in his neck, making him shudder with every breath that tickled him. "What do we have to do?"

"Hmm… go the website I told you about and log in with my credentials," she spoke sleepily.

Hachiman nodded once, mainly to get a whiff of her amazing hair. It smelled like flowers that grew in heaven.

"Hachiman… smell my hair later. Finish this first," she said again as she moved closer to him, making him conscious of just how nice and firm she was, pressed up against him.

Oh right, he hadn't lifted his head after nodding. _Hehe, oops_. Hachiman quickly logged in to the admin website of the multibillion-dollar international company and started to look through their complicated database for problems.

"Haruno… It seems fine," Hachiman said with a confused expression. "What's the problem?" Not getting a reply, he looked down to see his new girlfriends already sleeping soundly with her head resting against his chest. Hachiman's face subconsciously morphed into a smile and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Alright, let's get down to analyzing," he said, missing the smile that flowered on his lover's face

…

 **One Hour Later**

"What the hell? ' '? UNC? United Nations… Chiba? Nah…" he spoke to himself quietly as he found an executable file deep in the personal folder of an accounts employee. "What **is** this? And why is it hidden?" he muttered to himself. Hachiman quickly copied the file and pasted it into his Virtual Machine inside his laptop.

He opened the file in Notepad++ and went through the code, analyzing it and trying to make sense of it. It seemed like all of it was written in a low-level language and Hachiman wasn't proficient enough to decode it yet.

 _Ah, crap! What do I do? I can't make heads or tails of this machine language shit… but I don't want to let Haruno down either. Hmm… Maybe…_

Hachiman quickly opened up TOR and entered the heavily encrypted IRC chat.

 **ThatGuy8** : Hey guys, sorry to bother you all but can someone please help me with something?

Hachiman waited and within ten seconds one of the guys finally replied.

 **PrinceOfBA** : We all need someone to help us, my friend. It's only a matter of how much.

 **LukesDad** : Prince, it's too damn early for your philosophical BS. Whatchu need 8?

Hachiman sweat dropped as he saw the foremost geniuses in the cybercrime field bickering like children.

 **ThatGuy8** : Well, I have this one file of code, but I can't understand jack about it. It's written in a low-level language. Might even be Machine code, I think, and I haven't studied that yet.

 **6God** : Send it here.

 **ThatGuy8 sent a file.**

 **ThatGuy8** : Here.

Hachiman waited and five minutes later he got a reply back.

 **PrinceOfBA** : It's a weird file. From what I could see, it's meant to activate once a month, find a random excel file, and scramble it. I'd say it's harmless, but… if this thing found its way into big companies, like Apple, or Google's offices, it could potentially cause billions in damages.

Hachiman paled. _Billions?_

 **LukesDad** : I agree. That's pretty much what it does… Though the way they wrote the part to hide it from antivirus is pretty specific. Almost as if they knew where they want to attack specifically.

 _An inside job?_

 **6God** : Both their evaluations are correct. This style of coding is familiar though. The way that the bookmarks and comments in the code are placed… It's definitely not CIA, but it is North American. I remember it seeing it somewhere, but it was probably a long time ago, so I can't remember exactly. Hope that helps though.

 **ThatGuy8** : Thanks a lot, guys, I really owe ya one.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, he finally closed the chat and sat back, putting his laptop away. Hachiman rested his head against the wall and reflected on the day's events. He liked this feeling. Peacefully spending time with Haruno and helping her out.

Hachiman absentmindedly combed his fingers through Haruno's beautiful smooth hair. Sometime during the hour, Haruno had slid off of Hachiman's shoulder and now she was curled up with her head in his lap.

"Haruno," Hachiman called softly to wake her up. Haruno stirred for a bit but went back to sleep. Hachiman snickered at the thought of having one of the most beautiful women in the nation curled up like a cat, sleeping on his lap. "Haruno!" he said a bit louder. She opened a bleary eye and looked up at him. Hachiman chuckled at how cute she looked, "Wake up, sleepyhead," he said with a smile.

"Mmm," Haruno moaned and wrapped her arms around Hachiman's torso, burying her face into his stomach. "Five more minutes," she mumbled out sluggishly.

He laughed at how her voice tickled his belly. He smiled serenely as he once more stroked his girlfriend's head. Hachiman looked at her and thought about how natural this felt. It felt like they were just meant to be together. He didn't believe in fate either, but Haruno was definitely special. _I don't want to lose her_ , he decided. "Haruno, I found the problem, baby."

She turned her head to look at him with one eye. "What problem?"

"In your database, there's a file – virus, actually – that messes with your accounts department," Hachiman explained to which Haruno groaned loudly.

"Goddammit… That actually explains some of the problems we've been having," she said as rose back into the land of the living. "What did you find?"

"A file; in your accounts department. It's a '.exe' file. Apparently, it activates once a month, finds a random excel file, scrambles it, then deactivates," Hachiman replied as watched as realization slowly dawned on his girlfriend's face.

"Could you tell me which computer it's on?" Haruno asked as she massaged her temples and prepared for what was going to be a huge headache.

"Well… technically I can, but you'll have a hell of a time finding it," he said and went on to explain more at her confused gaze. "I can tell you the MAC address of the computer, but like, not the location or anything."

"I'll take that," Haruno said as she leaned over a gave him a kiss. "Thank you. You did so much for me."

"Well, it's a boyfriend's job to help his girlfriend isn't it?" he said. Hachiman was calm but there was a small part of him in the back of his mind that was still afraid of a rejection.

Haruno smiled deviously, and for a moment Hachiman feared that she actually was going to reject him. His worries were quickly put to rest though, as Haruno got on all fours and advanced towards him. "And it's a girlfriend's job to rewards her boyfriend, isn't it?"

Hachiman froze. _Oh shit…_ he thought, _Am I going to get laid?_

Haruno's advance, however, was halted as Komachi's voice floated up to his room.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Dinner's ready!"

"Aww," Haruno said with disappointment and kissed Hachiman once more before getting off the bed. "Looks like we'll have to continue this some other time… baby," she said in a teasing voice and left the room, laughing out loud.

Hachiman's face lit up with a blush that would've even made Yui proud. He cleared his mind and shook his head with a chuckle. "I think I'm actually going to enjoy this whole 'falling in love' thing," he said as he followed Haruno. What he didn't know, though, was that Hachiman was already in love.

* * *

Ay yo! If any of you are computer geniuses or something, can you please give me ideas of what sort of problems I can put for Hachiman to solve for Haruno. Thank you!

 **P.S.** I love reading your reviews, btw!


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Hachiman descended the stairs to see Haruno and Komachi (fully dressed this time) joking around and just normally behaving pleasantly. He raised an eyebrow at the unusually sociable atmosphere. "So, what changed?" he asked as they all got seated on the dining table. Haruno took a seat in front of him, while Komachi sat beside him in her usual place.

"Nothing, Onii-chan!" Komachi replied immediately. "It's girl stuff. You wouldn't understand," she said with a knowing smirk.

"O… kay?" he looked at Haruno questioningly but all he received in response was a beautiful stunning smile. Hachiman sighed as he gave up on getting any information from the two women – who, by the way, were no doubt laughing at him in their heads. "Women…" he muttered purposefully loud enough so that both of them could hear him.

"HAH?" Komachi instantly shouted. "What is that supposed to mean!?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"It means…" Hachiman said, reaching over to cup Komachi's cheek and suddenly pinching it and stretching it, "That you're a million years too early to act smart with me, you little brat!"

"Aiii, sowwy, sowwy, Owii-chaw it hurrs!" she slurred out as tears formed in corner of her eyes. Hachiman let go with a successful smirk and Komachi rubbed her now red cheek. "Baka Onii-chan!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at Hachiman.

Haruno merely looked at the siblings' antics with a mirthful smile, reminiscing about how she used to play like this with Yukino and Hayato. "Ne, Komachi-chan," Haruno said to the youngest Hikigaya, "I can tell your brother really loves you very much," she finished with a sweet look at Hachiman.

Hachiman laughed and reached over to tousle Komachi's hair. "Of course, I do! She's my favourite sister, after all."

Komachi also smiled a little before she furrowed her brow at her brother. "Onii-chan! I'm your **only** sister," she said in a reprimanding tone.

Hachiman stayed quiet for a moment before turning to her with a lazy look in his eyes. "Hmm? Did you say something?" he asked. Haruno giggled at Hachiman's playfulness and Komachi growled at feeling ignored.

Dinner with Haruno was a novel experience for Hachiman. For the first time in ages, it felt like family. The household felt whole and it wasn't forced. Again, Hachiman beamed at how natural having Haruno around felt.

As they finished up dinner, Hachiman and Haruno sat on the couch to relax from the day's activities. Hachiman started up an old Avengers movie while Komachi went up to her room after quickly washing the dishes. Haruno – as she always planned to do from now – curled up against Hachiman and wrapped her arms resting her head somewhere between his chest and shoulder. Hachiman's arm was draped over her back, keeping her close and occasionally caressing her waist.

Halfway through the movie, Haruno's voice grabbed Hachiman's attention. "Hachiman…"

"Hmm?" Hachiman's eyes traveled downwards to Haruno to see her eyes straining to stay open.

"I'm sleepy," she said tiredly.

"You wanna… uh… spend the night here?" he offered bashfully.

Haruno's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure? I won't be a burden, will I?" she asked to make sure it was okay for her to spend a night with her boyfriend… on the first day.

Hachiman leaned and pecked at Haruno's forehead. "Of course not. What kind of a boyfriend do you think I am?"

"One who just got his first girlfriend **today** ," she teased and bit the edge of a smile in a vain attempt to keep her slowly creeping grin at bay. In the end, though, it proved to be too much effort and she broke down into rolls of giggles.

Hachiman pouted playfully but perked up as a brilliant idea popped up into his mind. "Ne, Haruno?" he called out simply.

"Hmmmmm?" she said after calming down from her laughter. She drew out the 'mm' as she regarded him with warm adoring eyes.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked with a voracious grin.

The love from Haruno's eyes melted away as dread filled it. "No," Haruno said, inching away.

"Oh, yesss," Hachiman said as he jumped on her and held her hands above her head. "Hehehe," eh chuckled villainously and brought his mouth closer to her stomach. He sucked in a breath and blew the biggest raspberry he could.

"Hachiman, n- ahahahahahhahahhaha!" The sound of Haruno's laughter filled the room and Hachiman loved how sweet it sounded to him. It was soft like the tinkling of bells and flowing beautifully like a cool river on a hot summer day.

Finally, after a long minute, he let her hands go and looked at her. Her laughs died down into occasional giggles. She was still giggling from the phantom feeling of his lips on her toned belly when she heard her lover's voice. "Haruno," he spoke quietly so that only she could hear. "I think I really do love you."

Haruno reached up and pulled him down into another long kiss. "I was wondering when you'd finally say it," she said as they parted.

Hachiman laughed quietly. "Somehow, it's almost fitting that you'd know I'm in love before even I would," he said.

Eventually, the couple untangled themselves from the complex mess of limbs and went to wash up and get ready to go to bed.

…

"Hachiman… What the hell is this?" Haruno asked with a blank expression that was currently scaring the living shit out of Hachiman. Not to mention the fact that she was only wearing one of Hachiman's oversized t-shirts and a pair of very revealing underwear. Damn it, he couldn't help it. His eyes kept moving down to her long gorgeous unblemished legs. The clearing of her throat made him jump and brought him back to reality.

"Uh… it's a… uh… futon?" Hachiman said as he wondered what got Haruno's panties in a bunch.

Haruno scoffed. "Yeah… **as if** I'm sleeping in a damn futon."

"What? No! I'm sleeping in it! There's no way I'd make you sleep in it," Hachiman cried out, almost offended at the thought that his girlfriend thought so low of him.

"Uh… No, you're not," Haruno said as she looked at him with a 'are you an idiot?' expression. "You're sleeping with me. In your bed." She said ending in a tone that cleanly conveyed that she didn't want any arguments again that.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Hachiman said, nearly snapping to attention. He stood there, not knowing what to do before Haruno voice alerted him of his predicament.

"Well? Are you getting in the bed or do you usually sleep standing?" asked Haruno as if sensing his emotions.

"Ah, well…" Hachiman scratched his cheek. "I actually go to bed in boxers. I can't sleep with clothes on."

"I don't mind. Go on, strip that down for me," she said with a naughty twinkle in her eyes and he realized what she was doing.

 _Oh, two can play that game_ , he thought mischievously and without any hesitation stripped down to just his boxers. Haruno's eyes licked at his figure and she whistled admiringly.

"It should be a damn crime, hiding that body under all those baggy clothes," she said as she licked her lips.

"Hai, hai…" Hachiman said, waving his hands as if dismissing the compliment nonchalant, however to Haruno, the slightly pink blush on his cheeks was clear as day. Hachiman got into bed and raised his arm, "Well, Yukinoshita-sama? Will you do me the honor of joining me in bed?" he asked provocatively.

"I'd love to, Hikigaya-sama," said Haruno just a sultrily and slithered in next to him, her body lining up and flowing with his. Again, she draped an arm over him and snuggled up close enough to inhale his scent whenever she wanted.

Hachiman remotely turned off the lights and caressed Haruno's cheek with his free hand. Hachiman looked at the gorgeous form of his lover, cuddled up next to him. He gazed upon the perfect flawless skin, the piercing purple orbs that held a million tales, the black river with violet highlights that flowed from her head to her shoulder blades. _If the gods are real_ , he told himself, _then this is their masterpiece._ "You're so damn beautiful," he whispered to her.

Haruno's cheeks suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour especially cute against her creamy skin. She felt like her face was on fire. The sly tigress turned into a meek little kitten under the intense stare of her lover. "F-flattery will get you nowhere," Haruno said, cursing herself for stuttering. She was Haruno Yukinoshita, DAMN IT! She did not stutter, she MADE people stutter. But all that deviousness and cunning seemed to just fade away when she was with Hachiman. He brought out her true self. Hachiman, time and time again, extracted that ball of insecurities that she had tightly wound and locked away into the depths of her heart and demolished it using nothing but his voice, hands, and lips.

Hachiman laughed. It was deep rumbling laughter that vibrated her all the way to the core and made her feel warm. "It seems to be working just fine," he leaned down again and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her, and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until they were practically just one entity and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. Their hearts beat as one as if instinctively syncing them with each other.

Haruno wanted to say something. Express to him how much he meant to her, but the words 'I love you' were so overused these days that saying 'you're my favourite human' almost held more meaning in it. Love was an abstract concept anyway. The definition of love differed from person to person and therefore true feelings could never be objectively expressed using those words. That's why she said the one thing she would hate being done to him. "To kill you and me, Hachiman, there would only ever need to be one bullet," she said, her hands and legs tightening around him as if he were to be taken away from her at any moment. Oh, how long she had waited for this moment. And it was finally here. Truly, it had been less than a day spent together but already, she couldn't imagine life without him. How did she even survive before this? With those thoughts in mind, Haruno fell into a deep slumber, entwined in her sweetheart's embrace.

Hachiman blinked as Haruno's breathing steadied and he kept staring at the immaculate woman in his arms. At last, her statement sunk into his brain and the full force of what she had just said hit him. She would die for him. That was essentially what she meant. She loved him. Haruno loved him. He was loved. Not just fake feelings. Not just loving the feeling of love. But Haruno truly loved him. As his mind turned into a maelstrom of thoughts about how he would make her happy and love her for eternity, the exhaustion of the day finally caught up to him and Hachiman also fell away into a deep sleep as he enjoyed the warmth that his lover radiated.

…

For the first time in years, Haruno had a sleep without nightmares. In fact, last night had been one of the best dreams of her life. She had finally won her love's heart and went to sleep with him. Or so she thought.

When she finally woke up to the alarm blaring in her room, Haruno found that she couldn't move at all. In fact, she looked down and saw that she was actually sleeping half on top of a chiseled body of a man, and this wasn't her room at all! _What the hell_ , she thought. She didn't remember having any targets last night. Actually, wait… _what_ _ **did**_ _happen last night? All I remember is the dream-_ her thoughts stopped short and suddenly she was afraid to look up. Haruno didn't want to look at the face of whom this body belonged to. The rational part of her mind was reassuring her that Hachiman was still here. It was all real. He still loved her, but at the moment, her insecure irrational self, had taken over. No, just like before, she couldn't remember anymore how to live without him.

"Uhh…" came a deep groan from above followed by a BANG that shut off the alarm. Haruno felt a hand pat her head and stroke her hair. "Thank god it wasn't just a dream," came a voice that could only belong to one person. Haruno finally looked up and the handsomely smiling visage of Hachiman filled her view. "Morning, sunshine!" he said cheerfully. Hachiman was happier than ever to begin the day with his girlfriend in his arms. Haruno's face must've caused him immense distress because as soon as he saw that it didn't change, his expression also changed to one of fear. "Haruno?" he asked, still fearing that she would reject him and that everything yesterday was only a joke.

Haruno smiled brightly. "I'm so happy it's real!" she squealed and buried herself under the covers with him.

Hachiman felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. She still loved him. Haruno was still his lover and if he had anything to say about it, she'd **stay** his lover. In the end, however, as much as he wanted to stay with her, sharing each others' warmth, the day still had to go on. "Well I'm just as happy as happy as you are…" he began, "but we still have to get up." Haruno's head popped out of the covers in a cute pout.

"Mou… why!? I want to sleep more with my Hachi-kun," she said as she nuzzled up to him cutely.

"And I want to spend more time with my Haru-chan, but… school, y'know," Hachiman placated.

"School can wait," she replied simply.

"And what excuse, do you suppose I use when Hiratsuka-sensei asks why I'm late?" Hachiman asked amusedly.

"…" Haruno was quiet for a second before she spoke, "Our education system sucks ass."

Hachiman laughed a loud hearty laugh at how similar both he and Haruno thought before a great idea wormed its way into his brain. "Then maybe we should change it."

"Huh?" Haruno said, looking confused. "Whaddya mean?" she said, still half asleep.

"Your Dad's already a politician. Why don't you try running for prime minister?" Hachiman said in a contemplative way.

Now, Haruno was fully awake and staring at him with wide eyes. "Hachiman… You're serious?" she asked.

"Why not? With your people skills and my computer skills, we can single-handedly take down all the competition," Hachiman said convincingly. "Think about it. You can lead people to your whims, while I'll spill secrets of whoever tries to go against you."

"Hachiman…" Haruno said with dawning realization. "Are you secretly a genius?"

"No. Not secretly. I'm actually a genius. I just don't show it cuz I'm lazy," Hachiman said with a sigh. "Anyway, just think about it, will ya?" he asked to which Haruno nodded. "Awesome… now, are you going to let me get up?"

"Nope."

"Are you ticklish?" he asked with a devilish grin. Haruno shot up instantly.

"Nooo! I give!" she said sat up on the opposite side of the bed.

Hachiman promptly averted his gaze with a blush. Haruno was still wearing the incredibly oversized t-shirt which was riding lower and lower with every movement of hers. Her panties were also already lower than they should be, showing a bit of her clean-shaven mons. Unfortunately, Hachiman's actions didn't go unnoticed by Haruno, and like any great girlfriend should do, she took advantage and started teasing him.

Thankfully, for Hachiman, it didn't last long, and he quickly started to get ready for school.

…

Haruno pulled up the school in her BMW i8 again and looked at Hachiman. "Well?" she prompted before he could exit the car.

"Huh?" he said intelligently. "Well, what?"

"Geez, Hachiman," Haruno said and puckered her lips. Then, it finally clicked.

Hachiman leaned over and captured Haruno's lips with his own in a deep, loving kiss. He pulled away and Haruno smiled at how quickly he was learning. "Have a great day at work!" he said and quickly placed another kiss on her cheek before exiting the car with a "Love ya!" and walking away.

Haruno brought her hand up to her cheek to the place where Hachiman's lips had met her skin and cupped it as if trying to keep the warmth there forever, and smiled. "Love you too," she mumbled to herself and drove away.


	8. Chapter 5

I am extremely sorry for that long break where I didn't update. Exams got me bad and it's just that trying to start writing again after taking such a long break is pretty hard. Anyway, as I promised, Hayama's confrontation is in this chapter and of course, new conflicts!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Hachiman entered his class as seamlessly as he always did and walked over to his seat and sat down lazily. Unbeknownst to him, there was still a small smile on his face from this morning. He just couldn't get rid of the thoughts about Haruno – HIS GIRLFRIEND! – from his head. She had said that she loved him – he had a girlfriend… who actually loved him and wasn't just using him!

"Hikki…" called out a voice.

He turned to the owner of the unnaturally sad voice. "Good morning, Yuigahama. How may I help you on this fine morning?" he asked in a chipper voice. Yes, it was probably cruel but... well... **Hachiman got a girlfriend, goddammit!** The world could go crew itself for all he cared.

"Fine, my ass…" she muttered out low enough for only her to hear. "A-Are you… um… are you and Yukinoshita-san… uh… you know…" she said quietly, not meeting his eye.

Hachiman sighed and dropped the cheerful attitude. His eyes gained their usual steeliness and bore into Yui. "Tell me exactly what you want to know, Yui," Hachiman said in a no-nonsense voice.

Yui flinched slightly and seemed to waver before she made up her mind. She took a deep breath and looked Hachiman in the eyes. "Are... Are you and Yukinoshita-san dating?" she asked straight.

Hachiman blinked. "Well... shit… I didn't think you'd actually do it," murmured Hachiman. He sighed and began, "To answer your question, I don't know what you mean by dating, but I call her my girlfriend and she calls me her boyfriend. I love her, and she loves me. Does that clear it up for you?" Hachiman asked with a voice that wasn't exactly comforting but it was as close as he could get it to be.

Yui looked downtrodden and nodded meekly. "Thanks, Hikki," she said quietly before following it up with a "Good luck." Though he didn't know if it was just his imagination, or if she actually said, 'break a neck'.

Yui went back to her seat and Hachiman went back to browsing on his phone to look at prices for a new phone. _Oneplus 6T, huh? No headphone jack though-_

Again, he was interrupted by an unwanted visitor. "Morning, Hikitani-kun!"

 _Hmm_ , thought Hachiman without taking his eyes off his phone, _to ignore or not to ignore the blonde dickass doggyknobber. That is the question._

"Hikitani-kun," continued Hayato, slightly put off by the ignorance. He had never been ignored before and therefore, didn't really have an idea about how to deal with this situation. Not only that, but the classroom had also slowly quieted down. Who the fuck dared ignored Hayama? "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Hachiman the fuck dared ignored Hayama.

 _Who the hell is Hikitani? Mu'fu'in Deadshit. Ignore it is!_

Hayato's voice started straining now. "Hikita- Hikigaya-kun. May we please have a talk?"

 _Oh,_ _ **now**_ _he uses my proper name… Guess I'll throw him a bone._

"Yo," Hachiman started as he looked around at all the people staring at him. "You all hear some wind blowing or some shit?" He asked out loud to the deathly quiet classroom. "On my life, some Supernatural spherical dumbass be talking to me." Murmurs of confusion spread through the class like a wave before someone finally gathered up enough courage to ask.

"Spherical dumbass?" asked a girl from the back.

Hachiman looked dead-straight at her and answered, "Cuz no matter which way to look at them from, they're still a dumbass." A few snickers were heard from around the class before Saki full on laughed out loud.

 _Ah, at least someone has a good sense of humour._

Another girl from the back spoke up. "Don't ignore Hayama-kun when he's talking to you!" Hachiman looked at her with a pitiful expression.

"Who?" asked Hachiman without missing a beat.

"Hayama-kun! He's standing right in front of you!" the girl said again. What was her name? Sagami, was it?

Hachiman looked deep into Hayato's eyes as if staring into the depths of his existence itself. Meanwhile, Hayama was giving him the death glare of the century with a smile that couldn't look more strained even if he tried. Hachiman finally looked back at the girl and gestured in front of him with his hands and said, "There's no one in front of me."

"I'm right here," Hayato said to Hachiman through clenched teeth.

"SEE!" Hachiman exclaimed. "I swear I heard it again. It said something like, 'I'm a tight whore' or something!"

By now, half the class was openly laughing at the scene. It was obvious that Hayato had probably never been ignored before in his life. He had absolutely no idea how to handle a situation like this, so he kept pressing on. Hayato lifted his hand and put it on Hachiman's shoulder and said, "That's not nice, Hikigaya."

Again, immediately Hachiman slapped Hayato's hand away and stumbled around on purpose, flailing and looking around everywhere but at Hayato. "AY!" he shouted to the air, "Don tuch me, BETCH!"

Once again, the class laughed harder than ever. A red-faced Hayato now approached Hachiman, Thankfully, the door was thrown open and in walked Shizuka. "Hikigaya! I heard that! Mind your language," she berated Hachiman.

"Sorry, sensei," Hachiman said with a pacifying smile. "There was actually a ghost talking to me and I think it was trying to cop a feel."

Shizuka looked around the class at the class and how it was divided between people laughing their guts to and people with eyes narrowed at Hachiman. Then, her eyes landed on an amused Hachiman and a red-faced Hayato and instantly everything became clear as day. She kept her face under control and ordered the class back to their seats, but no one missed the slight shaking of her shoulders or the twitch of her lips.

…

When the bell for lunch rang, Hachiman exited the classroom as quickly as possible as to not get stopped by Hayato again. He knew that if he was caught, things weren't going to be as calm as they were in the morning. Hachiman made his way up the stairs with his MAXX Coffee and his bento and entered the roof.

There was just something peaceful about the roof of Sobu High; especially at lunchtime. The wide expanse of the city put into perspective the value of human life. Every one of those houses sheltered and defended anywhere from one to five lives.

Every life was like a candle. A burning flame fueled by the oxygen in the air and the wax was its lifespan. Some candles were short, some long, some deformed, some unusually strong. On occasion, there were even Λ-shaped candles. Two different ones but joined at the top. When the flame of life vanishes for one, it also vanishes for the other. Haruno and he were like that, he supposed. Neither of them could think about life without the other; especially now that they had accepted each others' feelings. Hachiman's thoughts wandered back to the flames. Each of those flames filled with so many different memories and experiences. Each one cultivated and cared for through years or even decades. Each of those… little… individually worthless flames. If one was to vanish, another would take its place within a matter of seconds somewhere else in this world. If one flame was to vanish, the amount of light produced would not go through any significant change.

"Just gonna stand there, or are you going to eat lunch?" A confident voice floated through the air. Hachiman turned around to look at who else would be here and his eyes immediately caught onto light blue hair tied up in a long ponytail.

"Saki," Hachiman said, mildly surprised. "Didn't think I'd find you here."

"I'm here every day. Eating lunch in the classroom ruins the taste," Saki said with disgust in her voice.

Hachiman raised an eyebrow at how she didn't mind him calling her by her first name. Looks like he found another abnormal. At the rate that this week was going, he was sure that by Friday he would probably become world famous or something… _Shit, I jinxed it._

"And why is that?" Hachiman asked as he sat down, leaning against the wall, and opened his lunch box.

"The amount of bullshit in that class makes it hard to breathe," Saki said as she too sad beside him and opened her bento. Hachiman snickered into his hand at the honest to god confession. She gazed at him from the side of her eyes, analyzing him for a minute. Then she finally passed her judgment. "You seem different, Hachiman."

Hachiman rose any eyebrow and looked towards her. "Hmm…" he hummed, copying Haruno's style. "Geez, Saki-chan," he said as he leaned in towards her with a sly smirk on his face, "I didn't think I'd have such a caring maiden watching over me," he teased as Saki choked on her food.

"W-W-What the h-hell?" she sputtered with a beautiful blush, "B-Baka! I wasn't w-watching over you." She hmph-ed and looked to the side, ignoring Hachiman calculating gaze.

"Pft- Hahahaha," Hachiman broke into laughter as Saki looked at him and realized he was teasing her. She couldn't help the smile that floated up on her face as she listened to his smooth deep laughter. For some reason, she found it oddly calming. Like putting on a warm heavy blanket on a cold winter day. Or realizing that you already finished all your homework for the whole vacation on the first day itself.

"Baka," Saki said trying to suppress a grin, though there was no real meaning put behind her insult. It was more of a friendly banter than anything else.

Hachiman finished laughing and straightened up as he went back to eating lunch, yet he still couldn't stop the occasional giggles that wormed their way out. "You're alright, Saki," he said finally, realizing that she was one of the few people that he wouldn't mind calling a 'friend'. The rest of the lunch was spent in each others' quiet company.

…

Hachiman wasn't lucky enough to slip away from Hayato when school ended. That's how he found himself cornered by the shit stain. As if that wasn't bad enough, a crowd was also gathering around them now.

"Hah…" Hachiman sighed and accepted his fate. He wanted to get home and cuddle with Haruno but NOOOOO. "Whaddya want now, ya fucknugget?" he asked the irritated blond and smiled as he heard quite a few snickers from the crowd that had gathered.

"Can't we just talk normally!?" Hayato asked, quickly losing his patience.

"Can we?" asked Hachiman and followed up with an answer too, "Yes. We definitely can! Do I want to?" Hachiman asked again. "Hell no," he replied, looking disgusted, his demeanour changing in an instant. The change seemed to catch Hayato off guard, seeing how he instinctively took a step back from the now icy cold eyes. "I have a **very** good idea of what this 'talk' is about, and I have no interest whatsoever in discussing my romantic life with you." Somewhere in the crowd, Hina flew into the air from a nosebleed. "Bruh…"

"It's not just your life!" Hayato said, bravely standing up to Hachiman, "I've known her for a long time, so I also worry about her."

"Oh?" said Hachiman amusedly. "You've known her for a long time, have you?" he took a step forward and looked at Hayato with his piercing gray orbs. "Tell me, Hayama… What does she do when nervous?"

Hayato opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. "She…" he started but trailed off as he realized that he actually didn't know.

"Have you ever even seen her nervous?" Hachiman asked in a humiliating tone of voice.

"She doesn't get nervous!" Hayato answered, trying to save himself in vain.

"So, you haven't," said Hachiman smugly, and Hayato's eyes narrowed even more. "You know why?" he asked, leaning in as if telling him a secret. "Because she only shows that part of her to people she trusts implicitly. And let me tell you right now: That list is very, **very** short." He finished.

"That's right," a feminine voice rang out from behind the crowd. The horde of students parted like the sea and make a walkway. At the end stood the one and only love of Hachiman's life. "So short, actually," she said as she started walking towards the two guys, "that the only people on it right now are Hachiman and Yukino-chan… in that order."

Hachiman smiled at hearing Haruno's statement. "Hey," he said, greeting her quietly. "Didn't know you were gonna come to get me after school."

"Well," Haruno began as she reached Hachiman, "It turns out that somehow Hayama-san – my father's business partner – found out about you and me and contacted my father. From there, things just went downhill and now my father wants to meet you."

"Goddamn, I don't think I'll make a good impression on him, but I'll try, styll," Hachiman said as he rubbed his temples to get rid of the migraine this shitshow just brought in.

"It won't matter anyway," Haruno said and was met with a questioning gaze from Hachiman. She grinned and leaned towards him. "Not even God can break us apart," she said and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Hayama stood there gaping like a fish, watching their interaction with burning jealousy and burgeoning rage. Ultimately, the kiss was what burst his patience. "What the hell!?" he said out loud. "Are you serious, Haruno!? You met him not even a year ago!"

"And yet he and I know more about each other than anyone else knows about us… Funny, isn't it?" Haruno said sarcastically. "But I read a quote that helped me ignore people like you. 'Great spirits have always encountered violent opposition from mediocre minds'," she said.

"This… this is not right!" Hayato said, now grasping at straws. "Look at the age difference!"

Hachiman slid his arm around Haruno's waist and pulled her close to him, into a searing kiss. Their tongues and lips danced with each other. "Love doesn't care about age, Hayama," Hachiman replied, not mind the squeals of the girls in the crowd and the envious looks from the boys. Instead, he relished in Hayama's despairing expression. _So… that's the kind of face a guy makes when he sees his love shoving her tongue down another guy's mouth_ , Hachiman thought sadistically. _I like it._

"Wh… What about the business agreement between us?" Hayato asked, using his last resort. Hachiman raised an eyebrow. _What?_

Haruno narrowed her eyes at him. "You mean the arranged marriage between you and me?" she asked. Haruno felt Hachiman's arm tighten around her waist possessively and smiled reassuringly at her boyfriend. "To me, that thing is worth less than the dirt on the bottom of Hachiman's shoes. I don't give a shit, Hayato-kun. I don't need your business partnership for my own to grow."

"You'll have to pay $1.5 million USD to rescind the contract. There's no way your father would agree to that," Hayato said with a mad smile. "What will you do, Haruno?"

Haruno looked calm and collected but only Hachiman noticed the slight tensing of the back muscles from that statement. Haruno smiled even wider, "I'll manage!" she chirped happily and took Hachiman's hand in her own and walked away.

* * *

Hayama going crazy LOL! When I was writing the Hayama's mad smile scene, I was actually imagining Sasuke's laugh during the bridge scene in Naruto Shippuden. **(Spoiler Alert)** Y'know the one after the death of Danzo.

For this story:

\- I'm sorry, there won't be a harem.  
\- I'm sorry my dumbass forgot about Stack Overflow. That will definitely be introduced.  
\- Yes, C takes more space but at least when looking at a C program, you can tell from just a glance, the basics of what it does. Python is so cluttered and messy that it like driving a Tesla on Auto-Pilot in an underdeveloped country (no offence to underdeveloped countries, just facts).  
\- By "Scorpion", I meant the TV series. Some of my recommendations: Scorpion, Sherlock, Numb3rs.

I have so many more things planned for this story, but it's just so hard to put it into order. Like it fits so perfectly in my brain but when it comes out, it's like... bleh.

Lastly, your reviews keep me going so, again, let me know how I can improve!

Oh! How do y'all feel about character deaths?


	9. Chapter 6

HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU ALL! And a new chapter too! I'm happy you guys liked the last one. Yes, Hachiman is a hacker but the thing is that I don't want to make him use his skills for petty things like exposing someone or stuff like that. When Hachiman hacks, I want the world to grind to a stop. That's how god-like I want him to be. I know I have a god complex. I'm sorry.

As for character deaths, no one major is going to die (most likely) but life-threatening situations will definitely happen.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

The drive to Haruno's parents' house – though 'mansion' was more like it – was awkwardly quiet. Hachiman knew he wasn't supposed to know what he just heard. Hayato and Haruno's families had planned to have an arranged marriage between them in the future. Most likely a way to strengthen business relations. A plan that Hachiman's addition into the story had thrown **way** off kilter.

And now, because of him, Haruno – his girlfriends, the love of his life – had to pay the price. She acted like it didn't matter. Haruno wanted to show Hachiman that everything was fine, but he knew it really wasn't. $1.5M USD was no small amount. Especially for something as fragile as a marriage agreement. If there was one thing Hachiman hated more than anything in the world, it was being a burden on someone. Even if that someone was the one woman he loved and had hidden the fact that she was already technically engaged. _But… I guess we only started dating each other yesterday. It wouldn't be fair to her for me to expect something like that from her_ , Hachiman thought and thanked the gods for his logical thinking ability. He really, **really** , didn't want to become one of those guys who got mad at their girlfriend for every little thing.

Haruno turned the steering wheel and pulled into the wide asphalt driveway. She turned the ignition off, but to Hachiman's curiosity, didn't unlock the doors. Instead, Haruno merely sat there, looking to the front. Her eyes glistened with tears about to roll down her face. "I'm…" she started but her voice cracked. "I'm sorry," she spoke after clearing her throat. "I should have told you about this earlier." She licked her lips which were dry and suddenly Hachiman wished he could have been the one to lick them… _Ah… later, I guess._ "I'm going to break off the agreement as soon as possible, though." Haruno's fists were resting on her thighs clenched. "I just… I just didn't think he'd go so far as to force me into this using the agreement. I…"

Haruno was cut off, however, as Hachiman put a gentle hand on her fist that was quickly turning white and squeezed comfortingly. She looked at him, only to find him smiling reassuringly. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you at all; we only started dating yesterday, you know. I think it would be sort of unrealistic and stupid of me to expect something like that from you," he said. "As long as I have you on my side, it's cool." He smiled.

Haruno blinked. Whatever she had expected him to say, it was not that. She had honestly thought he'd be angry or more… agitated, at least. Not even in her wildest dreams had Haruno expected Hachiman to just forgive her like that. _What have I done to deserve a man like him?_ she thought in awe. Any other guy would've accused her of 'leading them on' or something. Not her man though, it seemed. She took his hand in her own and squeezed back. "Thank you, Hachiman," Haruno spoke quietly, "I promise I'll clear this mess out as quickly as possible."

"Yeah… about that," Hachiman replied. "1.5 mil USD is not a small amount… Are you sure you'll be able to handle all of that? Like…" He looked troubled, "I don't want to be a bother to you… and I'd be damned before I let you get hurt because of something **I** did," Hachiman stated. He really wanted to help her out but at the same time, he didn't want her to feel like he was patronizing her.

Haruno chortled. "With you by my side," she said looking at him affectionately. "I'm sure I can take on the world."

He also smiled. "Well, if you say so," Hachiman said, trusting Haruno. "But right now, I have to take on your family," he followed up nervously.

Haruno unlocked the car and stepped out. Hachiman mirrored her actions and they walked hand-in-hand – fingers interlocked – to the front door. "Don't be nervous. Just be yourself. Remember: no matter what happens in there, I'll always be with you."

They reached the front door and Haruno rang the doorbell. Before long, a man in a black suit opened the door. He had shiny black hair that was slicked back and had a wiry frame. "Haruno-san," he spoke, and Hachiman concluded that he wasn't her father. "Your father and mother are awaiting you and your… friend's presence in the family lounge."

Haruno sighed. "Of course, my mother would be there too… Thank you, Kenzo-san," she answered and stepped in, pulling Hachiman along.

As they entered another room, Hachiman noticed a man and a woman – presumably Haruno's mother and father – sitting on a couch. Haruno quickly sat on the couch opposite to them. Hachiman copied her, mainly because she still hadn't let go of his hand yet. The quartet sat in awkward silence, with Hachiman maintaining an utterly impassive face. Mr. and Mrs. Yukinoshita observed him, and he met their calculating gazes without backing down.

"Father, mother," Haruno began with an icy voice. "Let me introduce you to my boyfriend. Hachiman Hikigaya."

Haruno's father stared at Hachiman a little more before finally speaking. "How old are you, boy?"

"Eighteen," answered Hachiman curtly. He was going to add a 'sir' to the end but decided not to because of the 'boy' that Mr. Yukinoshita had added.

"A bit young, don't you think, Haruno?" Mrs. Yukinoshita questioned her daughter.

"Not at all, mother," she chirped up happily. "After all, he's the same age as Hayato, who I have- oh sorry, **used to have** a marriage agreement with," Haruno countered.

"The agreement is still not broken and will be in effect until one of the involved parties have paid the other the full amount of the breaking terms. And by the way, the agreement is for when he finishes completes his post-secondary studies. By then, you will both have reached a marriageable age," Mrs. Yukioshita disputed.

Her husband cut in. "That's enough on the agreement issue." He looked at Hachiman. "I assume you know about this arrangement, young man."

Hachiman smirked. That's more like it. "Yes, sir."

The older man seemed to have the same idea as him because he also didn't miss the acknowledgment. "And you're fine with it?"

"Yes. I am," Hachiman responded.

"And why is that?" the Yukinoshita patriarch asked. "Most men would be rather possessive of their… partners."

Hachiman glanced at Haruno and their eyes met for a split second, but in that fraction of a second, a whole conversation was exchanged. "It's because-," Haruno began but was interrupted by her father.

"I asked Hikigaya-kun, Haruno," he stated with a hard glare. "I'm sure he can speak for himself."

Hachiman looked at Haruno once more and smiled slightly. He turned back to Haruno's father and declared, "Haruno will break off the agreement with Hayama-san. She loves me, and I love her."

"Interesting," Mr. Yukinoshita replied while smirking. "You seem to trust her a lot."

"With my life, Yukinoshita-san," Hachiman said without missing a beat. He smiled as he felt Haruno's thumb caress the back of his hand which did not go unnoticed by the other two adults.

"I hope you know that it would cost her 1.5 million dollars… American."

"I understand that Mr. Yukinoshita and I will help you out," but Hachiman was quickly interrupted by Haruno's mother.

"Not us, Hikigaya-san," she said with a mocking voice. " **Her**. We refuse to lend a single penny to a child who doesn't want to obey her parents," Mrs. Yukinoshita finished with an angry look and a frown directed at Haruno. Without hesitation, the Yukinoshita matriarch stood up and walked off, as the young couple could do nothing but stare at her.

"What will you do now, Hikigaya-kun?" asked Haruno's father with a triumphant smile.

Hachiman immediately mirrored his smile. "With all due respect, Yukinoshita-san," Hachiman began, conveying to Haruno's father that he was going to say something disrespectful AF. "We don't need anyone's help." He felt Haruno tense up considerably, but squeezed her hand lightly, telling her to calm down.

"Oh? Is that so? Then, I feel you should also know that the payment is due within a year. Otherwise, Haruno will marry Hayato-kun, or will be imprisoned," Mr. Yukinoshita said with a warning tone.

"I'll get the payment in by the end of the month," Hachiman declared with a confident tone.

This time, she couldn't hide her disbelief and Haruno's head whipped at him. "Hachiman!" she shouted. Before she could say anything, he turned to her and kissed her softly. The fact that he did it in front of her father expressed just how serious he was about her and how confident he was about the payment… and he was kindly telling him to fuck off.

"Don't worry," Hachiman said with a placating smile. "I got this. Trust me." Haruno's eyes roamed over his face for a clue of just what the fuck was going on in her lover's head but all she could observe was self-confidence and conviction. Eventually, she nodded a small timid nod. For the first time in years, Mr. Yukinoshita had seen his daughter act so… so obedient towards someone.

Mr. Yukinoshita stared at him with an unemotional expression. At long last, he spoke. "I expect that payment by the 31st," and he walked away.

The couple sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hachiman spoke. "So… my house, or yours?"

…

Haruno sat in her car and slammed her door shut. Such a blatant show of emotion was very rare for her, but this occasion was a special one. Her dumbass of a boyfriend just had to go and promise her father that he'd arrange a shit ton of money by the end of the month! Not even she could do that, and she was the heiress of a multi-billion-dollar company!

"Are you mad?"

OH, THE FUCKING NERVE! Haruno turned her head to look at Hachiman slowly. "Not at all, sweetheart. What makes you think that?" Haruno said in a sickly-sweet voice. The grin on her face stretched to unnatural limits and looked downright murderous.

"Look, I know you think I did something stupid-," Hachiman began.

"Think?" she asked angrily. "I **know** you did something stupid, you idiot! 31st! That's twenty fucking days, Hachiman!"

Hachiman sighed. "Haruno… Can you trust me on this one, please? I want to show you something. I have my laptop, but the battery's dead and I don't have WiFi," he pleaded.

"Urgghhhhhhhhhh," Haruno groaned in frustration. Goddammit, why was her boyfriend so convincing and lovely and funny and cute and… UGH! She loved him way too much to stay mad at him. "Fine…" Haruno said, starting the car and reversing out of the driveway. As they made their way through the roads of Chiba, Hachiman realized they were not going to his house.

"Where're we headed?" he asked.

"My apartment," she replied simply.

The rest of the ride was awkwardly quiet with Hachiman shooting (not so subtle) glances at Haruno. This was his first time seeing his girlfriend mad but damn was she cute. No one spoke a word until they entered Haruno's home. As Hachiman looked around, he couldn't help but think about how similar it was to Yukino's apartment.

Haruno and Hachiman, both freshened up and went about their business. Haruno went to the kitchen and made some coffee, and Hachiman sat on a sofa and connected his laptop to the power outlet. As he waited for it to boot up, Haruno handed him a cup of steaming coffee and sat down beside him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Hmm," Haruno hummed.

Hachiman brought it up to his mouth to sip on the warm liquid. It made its way into his mouth and his head jerked up. It was sweet, and it wasn't coffee, but at the same time, it was. "What… what is this?" he asked her, amazed at the deliciousness of the beverage and bewildered that he had never tasted it before.

"An imported product called French Vanilla. Like it?" she asked with a wide smile. The tense atmosphere was gone.

"Love it!" he said.

As the laptop finished booting he tried connecting to the Wi-Fi.

"What your Wi-Fi password?" Hachiman asked after some time.

"One two three four five six," she said. Hachiman saw the corners of her mouth twitching but ignored it.

"It doesn't work," he said after trying once.

"Try again," she said, doing a bad job at hiding her smirk.

"Try the same thing and expecting different results is the definition of insanity," he said, quoting Einstein. "C'mon, Haruno. What's the joke here?" he asked her.

Haruno gave an exasperated sigh and leaned over to type in for him. She typed, '244466666'. "One 2, three 4, five 6," she said as if explaining basic math.

Hachiman looked over to his girlfriend with a reverent expression. "Smartass," he said quietly and Haruno beamed. "Now, to explain what I wanted to show you, I need to make sure you know some things."

"What?" she asked, straight to the point.

"Do you know what B.I.T.C.O.I.N is?" Hachiman questioned.

"Yes…" Haruno replied with trepidation.

"Good," he said and opened up his account to show her how many he had. Hachiman swivelled the laptop so that she could see properly. Haruno's eyes panned over to the screen and her jaw fell as she read the '1050'.

(I made a typo in Omake 1).

"You… you…" she stammered, not quite finding the words. Damn… she should've known. Hachiman always had a plan. Hell, he had backup plans on top of backup plans.

"The value of these keep rising and falling. They just rose to $25K USD each. As of now, Haruno, I have 26.25 million USD in my account," Hachiman explained, enjoying Haruno's slack-jawed expression.

Haruno looked on in awe as Hachiman worked on his laptop for ten minutes and easily converted sixty coins of the cryptocurrency to cash and deposited them into his bank account.

"Done!" he exclaimed after a second as his bank account now showed ¥169482119.23 total amount.

"H… Hachiman…" Haruno began but looked down silently. What could she possibly say? Her boyfriend invested a ton of money just so that they could have a future together and not even half an hour ago she had chewed him out over his recklessness. Haruno had never felt so ashamed in her life. She started as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Haruno looked at her love who now sported a victorious smirk.

Hachiman's other hand way it way up and slowly cupped Haruno's cheek, pulling her face close to his. Their foreheads touched, and the couple merely gazed into each other's eyes. "Well, someone has some making up to do, don't you think?" He teased and licked her lips that way that he had wanted to when they were in the car.

Now **that** was something Haruno could definitely do. She mirrored Hachiman's smirk as she found the perfect way to show her gratitude. Like a graceful lynx, she positioned Hachiman directly below her on her couch. Haruno leaned down and latched her lips onto his neck.

"Oh…" he groaned as he felt the heavenly sensation of her tongue on his neck. His own hands found their way to her waist and hips, caressing them softly. He pulled her body closer to his until they were flush against each other and noticed that somehow, they had both shed their tops. Her beautiful skin was like snow against Hachiman's slightly tanned caramel colour.

Haruno's arms were tightly wrapped around Hachiman's neck, refusing to budge. He knew she was teasing him. He could feel her soft breasts against his slightly muscular chest, but she wasn't letting him see them. _Gosh, I love this woman_ , was his last thought before he turned off his brain.

…

An hour later, a sweaty Haruno lay breathing heavily on top of an equally sweaty Hachiman. Both of them exhibited multiple red marks on their necks, and Haruno sported some on her belly also.

"I swear," Haruno said as she took comfort in listening to Hachiman's soothing heartbeat, "that tongue of yours is a whole other organism separate from you. Does it have a consciousness of its own?"

Hachiman laughed at the compliment. His chest rumbled and Haruno found an odd satisfaction in it. She wanted more of those. She wanted to be the reason behind his smiles. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked after a while. There was no doubt the make-out session had them both famished.

"Pizza," she answered simply.

"From where?" he said, immediately perking up.

"Home."

"Huh?"

"I'm making it!" Haruno exclaimed. She untangled herself and stood up, much to Hachiman's disappointment and strode over to her bedroom with an extra sway in her hips. "I'm changing… don't peek on me," Haruno said with a seductive wink and disappeared behind the door.

"… I am very, **very** tempted to."

In the end, he still hadn't gotten a good look at her body.

…

Dinner with Haruno was very pleasant and Hachiman wanted to do this more often, he decided. They talked about mundane topics but simply being in each others' company was more than enough for the two. Hachiman's deep rumbling laughs and Haruno's cute giggles filled the room occasionally.

"Let's play a game of Would You Rather!" Haruno said excitedly all of a sudden.

"A game of what?" Hachiman asked.

"Would You Rather," she said. "You'll get it as we play." She put a finger to her lower lip and squinted her eyes, showing deep thought and Hachiman held himself back from squealing at her cuteness. "Oh! Would you rather be completely invisible for one day or be able to fly for one day?"

"I see…" Hachiman said as he understood the game. "I think… flying. There really nothing I'd want to do by being invisible." Haruno nodded and thanked the gods that her boyfriend wasn't a pervert… No wait, he probably was. "Let me ask you one: Would you rather be able to teleport or be able to read minds?"

"Teleportation," Haruno answered instantly. "I can already read people minds through their body language, but can you imagine the increase in productivity by teleportation?" she said with starry eyes. "Now, my turn! So, if you could go back in time and teach your younger self one thing, what would it be?" Haruno had asked him.

"Hmm…" Hachiman thought about it for a moment before answering. "Not to trust blindly."

"Huh?" Haruno said, cocking her head to the side and dipping her pizza into the delicious homemade garlic dip. "Not some skill that could help you in the future maybe?" she asked.

"Well if it had to be a skill, I'd say computer programming, I guess," Hachiman's eyes widened for a second and he chuckled, earning a questioning look from his lover. "I guess then I could call myself," he paused for dramatic effect. "Self-taught!" Hachiman finished and waited for a reaction.

Haruno looked completely unamused as she imagined a ba-dum-tsshhhh in the background, though she couldn't help but laugh at her lover's expression. "Hachiman…" she said mirthfully, "How about you wait till **after** we have kids to make a dad joke, hmm?"

"Aww, C'mon! That was an awesome one," he protested indignantly.

"No, that was a horrible one," she replied without missing a beat.

Hachiman mock-pouted and looked to the side, before Haruno's statement sunk in. He spun his neck to look at Haruno and saw her blushing just as furiously as he was, looking down at her food.

"So, uh…" he said, scratching his cheek embarrassingly. "How… how many do you want?" he asked tentatively.

"I… I've always wanted a big family," she said, sharing one of her most treasured secrets.

"Really?" he asked, smiling hopefully. "M-Me too! I've always wanted maybe three or four kids."

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully. "Four would be perfect. First a boy, then a girl, then another girl, and then a boy again."

"Uh-huh," Hachiman nodded, smiling brightly. "And a two to three years difference between each of them."

"Yeah!" she said, ecstatic that her partner had the exact same preference as her.

Meanwhile, the dinner lay forgotten as the lovers bantered like a newly married couple over their future children's names.

* * *

Did you like it?


	10. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this took so long, and I'm not gonna lie, the next update might even take longer. I have a vague idea of the direction that I want the story to develop in, but that only extends to like one more chapter after this. Not to mention I'm going to have **a lot** of studying next semester and I have to start studying now. I'm also running out of ideas for the plot after that and I don't want to abandon this fic. Especially since I love writing this relationship. Sometime after this chapter, I'll post another author's note that will be sort of like a guide/instruction manual of how to get into (ethical) hacking and penetration testing for anyone that's interested. Of course, I'm nowhere **near** an expert at this and all of my knowledge is basically just what I've learned off of the internet - mainly YouTube.

Oh, and one last thing. This is the first time in franchise history that Toronto has made it into the NBA finals. Therefore:

 _ **LET'S GO RAPTORS!**_ #WeTheNorth

Anyway, onwards to the story! This is a pretty emotional chapter... well, as emotional as I could make it, so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

It had been about a week since Hachiman had started dating Haruno.

It turned out that the employee on whose computer the virus was found was completely innocent, but one of his co-workers was a corporate spy. Haruno had informed Japan Police's cybercrime division and their white-collar division about the incident and investigation found that their competition had hired a group of hackers from a different country to sabotage the inner workings of the Yukinoshita corporation.

On the flip side, this had also impressed Haruno's father and Hachiman had actually been congratulated by him, albeit reluctantly. Though it seemed the disappointment of kissing his daughter in front of him would still take a lot of time and effort to clear up.

The new school-life was a completely novel affair for Hachiman. For the first time in his life, he was getting looks of admiration and lust from the girls and envious and jealous looks from the guys.

The service club was more or less normal, but Yui or Yukino still couldn't talk to him without at least a slight blush on their faces. Yui would mostly try to keep up the cheerful attitude that she always had but eventually, she'd just slip up and say or do something that would remind her of that evening and the blush would be back in full force, which would make her start stuttering and stammering incoherently. Yukino was much calmer and more collected, except for one fact: she just couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. No matter whether it be talking to him or even just handing him something, she kept her eyes firmly on his chest instead of his face. No eye-contact at all. Overall though, it was okay.

The biggest scene that anyone had made was when Iroha had come barging into the clubroom. She had damn near busted the door out of its hinges. When she had charged into the clubroom, Iroha was barely recognizable. Her uniform was half falling off of her and her hair was sticking to her sweaty face.

 **...**

 **Flashback**

"SENPAI!" Iroha screamed and charged into the peaceful clubroom. She slid to a stop and Hachiman could've sworn he had seen smoke rising from the floor. Her eyes fell on him and she shouted again. "Senpai!"

"Shut up! I heard you once, goddammit! Whaddya want?" Hachiman said, mildly irritated.

"Senpai! There are rumours going around the school about you!" Iroha said, more worried than a simple kohai ought to be.

"Yeah? What's new?" Hachiman replied, not looking worried in the least.

"Huh?" she said confused but quickly remembered how Hachiman doesn't give a shit about rumours. "I-It's not good! We have to stop them!" Iroha said, annoyed that her precious senpai wasn't taking the slight to his reputation seriously.

Hachiman sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay," he began. "First of all, can you at least tell me what the rumours are?" he asked, already having an idea of what it might be. After all, he was dating **Haruno Yukinoshita!** Hehe, just the thought of her still made him giddy.

Iroha shot an anxious glance at Yukino and Hachiman's suspicions were immediately confirmed, and he internally groaned at what how this conversation was going to go. Hachiman wasn't blind to the affections of those around him. He merely didn't want to acknowledge anyone except Haruno's. "That… Uh… That you're dating Yukino-senpai's onee-san," she said timidly.

Hachiman sighed again as he replied. "Iroha, the definition of 'rumour' is, 'a currently circulating story or report of uncertain or doubtful truth'," Hachiman looked dead straight into Iroha's eyes. Iroha squirmed under Hachiman's intense gaze. "The rumour about me dating Yukino's older sister isn't a rumour. It's a fact. Haruno and I have been dating for quite some days now." He kept staring and saw in full clarity the emotions that flickered behind those honey coloured orbs. Confusion, disbelief, comprehension, fear, sadness, anger, and finally – also surprisingly – conviction.

Iroha bit the inside of her cheek. _Damn it_ , she thought to herself. _Baka senpai. You were supposed to help me… to be with me. You said you'd take responsibility…_ Iroha's expression morphed into one between anger and sadness. "But… but… who's going to help me become good enough for Hayama-senpai now?" she said, not really putting any real emotions behind her words.

"Iroha…" Hachiman said, with a steely voice. His tone was even and cold. It literally said, 'no bullshit'. "I think it's about time you stop bullshitting others and yourself with that pathetic excuse." He stood up and walked over to her. "I hate people who lie to themselves, so fucking STOP IT!" He finished with a strong voice that froze Iroha in her place. "I don't know if you're trying to manipulate me on purpose, or if you actually believe that you still like Hayama."

"I-I…" she tried to say as her back hit the wall. Wait, when had she started moving back? And since when had her senpai become so intimidating? This wasn't the old Hachiman, Iroha realized. This was a newer, manlier, Hachiman that oozed confidence from his very soul. Iroha started sweating as Hachiman's words cut into her heart. His aura filled her senses as she literally drowned in his presence. His face – set in stone. His eyes – piercing her soul. His body – towering over her petite frame. _Oh God_ , she thought as something like a spring coiled tighter in her navel. _Take me NOW!_

" **I** …," Hachiman said with emphasis and slammed his hand on the wall beside her head, putting them in the famous 'kabedon', "don't give a shit. If you're trying to manipulate me into liking you by going on these fucking practice dates and shit, then stop. It didn't work before – it never even had a chance of ever working – and it won't work now or in the future. There's a reason I'm called 'senpai', you know," he said. By now Iroha's knees were shaking, and her hands were clasped in front of her. She stared up into Hachiman's eyes fearfully. Iroha was scared, but at the same time, she wanted this. She wanted her senpai to take her and have his way with her. "I have more experience in being manipulated by bitches than you can imagine," here his voice softened. "And if you really think that you like Hayama in a romantic way… then dig deep in your heart and ask yourself, 'is that how I would want my future husband to be?' I'm sure you'll find your answer."

Behind him, Yui and Yukino had also stood up, in case they needed to jump in and stop Hachiman from saying something that could break her forever. Iroha slid down the wall and sat with wide eyes looking up at Hachiman. He stood over her like an alpha wolf looking at his prey. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she mentally prayed for him to take her. But in the end, Hachiman had stayed faithful to his girlfriend.

They had all gone home early that day but the day after that had been a shocker for everyone. Iroha had come in once more and sincerely apologized to Hachiman.

 **...**

"I'm sorry, senpai," she said with a small smile. Not one of those sly ones, but a happy one instead. It had actually looked like Iroha had found her inner peace. "I did some soul searching like you 'advised' and I…" she swallowed, and made up her mind, realizing that what she was about to say was couldn't be taken back. "I realized that Hayama-senpai is not the one I really like. I like you, senpai."

"I know…" Hachiman said with an emotionless face. Once again, Hachiman was about to do something for the first time in his life. Something the old Hachiman would never even have a snowball's chance in hell of doing. He was about to reject someone. "I'm sorry, but had you come to me sooner, I would have accepted your confession but now… I already have someone that I love more than life itself." He could practically feel Yui's and Yukino's gazes boring a hole into the side of his face. After shooting her down, Hachiman hadn't expected tears or even a depressed look. After all, who would cry for him? It wasn't like he was loved by people **that** much. Hachiman was developing a better personality, but he still kept his own expectations low. After all, no one can hurt you worse than how you could hurt yourself. Though one thing he **definitely** hadn't expected was a smile.

A gorgeous little smile bloomed on her beautiful face. "Yeah… I figured. But…" her faced morphed into nervousness as she bit her lip. "I… I don't mind!" Iroha said as she grinned, albeit nervously, and made to exit the classroom. However, before stepping out, Iroha turned around once more and faced the three service club members. "I'll wait, senpai!" she said to Hachiman as she waved goodbye and left.

Hachiman groaned as he combed his hand through his new hairstyle that Haruno had cut herself and shook his head. "You'll have to wait your whole life," he whispered to no one in particular. Later, the service club had found out that Iroha had also quit as the soccer club manager and started focusing wholly on the student council. Not only that, but she had also reduced contact with Hayama and his clique – other than Yui, of course. When he heard this Hachiman smiled and couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride in his chest. He had helped his kohai get serious about school and even get her personal life back on track. Life was good.

 **Flashback End**

 **...**

Hayama was a wild card though. He kept shooting Hachiman either glares or victorious smirks every chance he got. Poor bastard probably thought that he was going to win Haruno over because of a flimsy little contract. Due to that, Hayama's clique had also been thrown off balance. Tobe, Ooka, and Yamato kept trying to maintain the status quo but Yumiko had witnessed the whole fight last week. She had finally realized how Hayama was also manipulating her and stopped pining after him. Well… at least not as much as before. Hachiman had been observing all this from a distance for the entire week and he couldn't help but snicker at how this was basically a time bomb just waiting to go off.

Yumiko was trying her hardest to ignore the shade that Hayama was throwing at Hachiman but DAMN, did the guy have to do it at every chance he got? At least usually, Hachiman had been leaving the classroom for lunch but today was different. For some reason, Hachiman decided to eat in the class today, once more making him a victim of the asshead's angry looks – not that it affected Hachiman.

Presently, Hachiman was in his usual seat in the classroom, and Yui had come over to talk to him about one of the new requests they had gotten – some girl wanted help on her homework and it had been a silent unanimous decision that Yukino would be the best person to help.

"Ne, Hikki," Yui called out to Hachiman once more.

"Hmm?" he said, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"M-Maybe you should-," Yui was abruptly cut off by a shout from somewhere in the back of the class.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole!?" came the livid voice of Yumiko. Hachiman's eyes immediately darted towards Hayama's clique just as Yui's head whipped around.

"Y-Yumiko?" Hayama seemed to be confused by what was just happening.

"I get that he got together with the girl you like but hell, would it fucking kill you to at least give me a little bit of your attention!? All you fucking do these days is stare a hole into his head! If you don't want to talk to me, then fucking say something, you bastard!" Yumiko's shoulders and chest rose and fell at an accelerated rate as she took deep breaths after her rant.

"It… It's not like that!" Hayama tried to placate her with that fake smile of his.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Yumiko yelled out at him and walked out of the classroom, followed by Yui.

Hachiman held his laughter in but couldn't help a snicker. Instantly, Hayama's heated glare was turned on him.

"You like what you did?" Hayama said to Hachiman accusingly.

Hachiman pushed his laughter down and turned an amused look towards the blond.

"What **I** did? What did **I** do?" he said. "Of course, other than falling in love with the most beautiful woman on the planet," Hachiman smirked triumphantly at Hayama. This was way too much fun. Slowly Hachiman stood up and started inching his way towards the door of the classroom. Just because he had gotten smarter, it didn't mean that he could take on Hayato in a straight fight. Hayato could and would cream him.

"You little shit…" Hayato snarled.

"I think I prefer 'Mr. Steal yo' girl'," Hachiman said with a smirk.

"MOTHERFU-," Hayato screamed and tried to lunge at Hachiman but just at the right moment, the classroom door slid open and in strode the goddess. The one and only Shizuka Hiratsuka.

"Language!" Shizuka said sternly and looked around the classroom. "Hayama, Hikigaya, detention after school!"

 _Thank you so much, sensei; I will never again insult your age_ , thought Hachiman.

 **...**

"I'm home," called out Hachiman as he entered the house. He opened the cupboard and put his shoes inside quickly and came into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan!" Komachi said cheerfully as she stirred the pot of vegetables.

"You seem like you're in a good mood," said Hachiman with a smile. Seeing his loved ones happy was all he ever wanted in his life.

"Yep!" Komachi said, making a popping sound with her lips. "Onee-chan taught me a lotta new things today!"

"Wait, Haruno came over?" Hachiman asked happily.

"Yeah, she's in your room, I think," Komachi replied, getting back to her food.

"Alright, thanks!" Hachiman said and quickly climbed the stairs to go to his room.

In the past week, Hachiman and Haruno had basically been stuck to each other. They'd cuddle non-stop and, as a result of that, they had become addicted to each other. Haruno was Hachiman's drug and withdrawal symptoms were a bitch to deal with.

Hachiman opened the door to his room, peeking in, and saw the love of his life. Sure enough, there was his girlfriend. Barely dressed. Haphazardly sprawled out on his bed. Sleeping like a log.

"Bruh…" muttered Hachiman as all thoughts of some lovey-dovey time were flushed from his mind. "Haruno," he called out as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Hachiman started to undress when Haruno finally replied.

"Mmm," she moaned as she stretched. "Welcome home, honey," she said sleepily, causing Hachiman to blush at the incredibly sexy voice. Why did she sound so hot even if she was sleepy? Damn…

Hachiman quickly changed into his pyjamas and slid into bed next to her. "Scooch over," he said and Haruno moved aside, giving him enough space to sleep.

"How was your day?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Sensei gave me detention," Hachiman said as he spooned her and burrowed his face into her neck, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Hmm? Whaddya do?" Haruno asked as she snuggled in deeper into her boyfriend's arms.

Hachiman smiled a little bit as he enjoyed the feeling of her silky-smooth hair on his face. "Apparently, I instigated Hayama into attacking me," he said, slowly falling asleep, though Haruno jolted awake.

"HUH?! Excuse me, que de la **fuck**? Hayama attacked you!?" Haruno said as she turned around to face her lover.

"Nah, don't worry. Sensei came in just before he was about to," Hachiman said. Now that Haruno was turned around, he decided he might as well take advantage of this. His arms pulled her close and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. "I love you," he said lovingly.

"I love you more," she replied and kissed him deeply. "Y'know," she started. "It's almost the 31st."

"I know…" Hachiman said with not a hint of worry in his voice. "We'll do it tomorrow."

 **...**

"Hachimannnn," Haruno said in a half-moan voice.

"Hmm?" Hachiman responded sleepily from beside her.

"You have school, don't you?" she asked just as sleepily.

"Dun wanna go," he said as he pulled her in closer and snuggled in. He buried his face deeper into her hair and kissed her nape. "You're so warm," he whispered out.

"Nnh," Haruno involuntarily moaned as his hot breath tickled her skin. She turned around to face him and cupped his cheek. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him.

"Hm," Hachiman hummed out and smirked. "I love me, too."

"Baka!" Haruno pouted and playfully slapped his chest as he laughed.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said while still smiling and pulled her closer until their noses were touching. "But you already know how much you mean to me," Hachiman said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Oh really?" she asked with a smirk like his.

"Really," he replied and kissed her again. _Damn, I am so fucking addicted to her lips_ , he thought to himself.

"Then tell me. How much do you love me?" she asked. The question caught Hachiman completely off guard, but he closed his eyes as he thought about it. Finally, he opened his eyes and answered.

"If you were stuck in a foreign country, I'd start a world war just to get you back," he said at last. A moment of silence passed between them as Haruno took some to process what he said.

"Huh?" she finally said. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"I dunno, what's the worst that could happen to this world, and would I mind doing that just for you? That's the question I asked myself," Hachiman replied using simple logic.

Again, Haruno went silent for a moment before she tightly hugged Hachiman and laughed. Her giggles were like a waterfall. Just the sound of them softened up Hachiman's heart and soothed his mind. At last, she calmed down and looked at him with the most loving eyes ever. "You're definitely one of a kind, you know that?"

 **...**

Hachiman silently ate his lunch on the rooftop as he thought about what he was going to do after school. Haruno and he had decided to pay the money for breaking the contract today. They would go straight from school to Haruno's house and transfer the full amount of $1.5M into her father's account. He couldn't wait to see the look on her parents' faces. _Still_ , he thought as he put another piece of the tasty lunch his beautiful girlfriend had prepared in his mouth, _I hope they at least approve of me after seeing that I do have money_. He was so engrossed into his thoughts; Hachiman didn't even notice when Saki came over a sat down beside him.

"You okay?" she asked, pulling him out of lala-land.

"Huh?" Hachiman said intelligently as he looked at her.

"You were making a pretty serious face there," Saki said as she also opened up her lunch.

"Yeah, well… just thinking about… stuff."

"Alright, well…" she said, taking the cue that it was pretty personal. "If you need help with something then I'm right here I guess."

"Thanks, Saki," Hachiman said as he smiled brightly at her.

Saki blushed as she also shared a small smile with him. "You're welcome… Hachiman."

 **...**

Today, Hachiman exited the classroom as quickly as possible. He wanted to avoid any and all conflict with Hayama or anyone else if possible. A small smile graced his face as he saw Haruno's car waiting in front of the school to pick him up.

"Yo," Hachiman greeted as he opened the door. "How was your day?" he asked.

"I was way too restless. You ready?" she asked as she started the car.

"Yeah," he said, putting on his seatbelt.

The drive to the Yukinoshita estate was mostly silent as both the young lovers were in intense thought. "Nervous?" Hachiman asked softly.

"Who wouldn't be? I'm about to go over to my parents' house with my boyfriend and basically just slap a shit ton of money in their face, telling them to go screw themselves. I've never even thought about doing something like this in my life," Haruno said as she let out a shuddering breath.

One thing Hachiman had picked up on was that Haruno talked a lot when she was in deep thought. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, just remember. I'll be with you… forever."

Haruno smiled as Hachiman's words calmed her furiously beating heart. Her pulse steadied as she thought about a future with Hachiman. Both of them had so much planned for the future. Haruno had also been thinking more and more about the Prime Minister candidacy that Hachiman had mentioned. It wouldn't even be too hard. Her father being a minor politician was just icing on the cake. Even by herself, she had enough supporters that should she decide to run now, within a month she could possibly have a whole party set up.

Hachiman, on the other hand, was also thinking about the future, except in a different direction. If Haruno ran for Prime Minister, he would really have to be careful with his activities from now onwards. Even the slightest bit of dirt on either one of them could potentially have everything crash and burn. Regardless of that though, if Hachiman wanted to take care of Haruno's competition, he could do so easily.

Only when the car took a sharp turn, did Hachiman realize they were already at their destination. Like pigs to slaughter, the anxious couple walked to the front door. Haruno lifted a finger and pressed the button. **Ding Dong!** Even the doorbell had a weariness to it as if it had rung one time too many. It started in an understated way and disappeared as soon as the finger was lifted.

The door opened slowly with a creak that wasn't there last time. The gap grew slowly as if the door itself wanted to torment the nervous couple. As it fully opened, the stern visage of the Yukinoshita patriarch came into view.

"Haruno." The sound of his voice hit Hachiman like a truck. He secretly took a deep breath to calm down and get his thoughts in order. After all, this was his girlfriend's father that he was about to say 'your daughter is mine, lol' to.

"Father." Haruno's voice sounded just as calm as always but the slight quiver wasn't able to escape her lover's keen ears.

"Come. Let's talk inside," Mr. Yukinoshita said as he led them to the same room they were in last time.

Quickly, the couple took a seat across from the older couple. The tension in the air was palpable. Mr. Yukinoshita's eyes flicked from Hachiman to Haruno as if deciding who should be the first to be tortured.

"F-," Haruno started but was immediately silenced by the older man. Just a raise of an arm was enough for the words to die in her throat.

"I assume," he said, "that you are here to ask for help in gathering the funds?"

The voice was as calm as could be, but Hachiman easily caught on to the victorious hint his voice had. Seated beside him, was the personification of his feelings of triumph. The Yukinoshita matriarch was the definition of elegance. She sat there looking proud with a winning smile on her face, regarding Hachiman as if he was but an insect to be crushed under her servant's heel without a second thought.

Instantly, all of Hachiman's worries melted away. _Is_ _ **that**_ _why he thinks we're here? Oh, god. I thought he was going to force us apart_ , he thought with an imperceptible sigh.

"Ah, not exactly," he said. Immediately all eyes were on him. "In fact, it's the opposite. We're here to transfer the funds to your account."

In less than a second, the atmosphere of the room was flipped. Hachiman sat there with his shoulders thrown back and a guiltless smile on his handsome visage while Mrs. Yukinoshita frowned as her posture became slightly aggressive.

The Yukinoshita patriarch also smiled and leaned forwards in curiosity. "Is that so?" he asked as if teaching a child. "Will you please explain how you got your hands your hands on such a huge amount of money in such a short period of time?"

Hachiman's smile widened a bit more. He imitated Captain America as best as he could and said, "No… No, I don't think I will." Haruno stifled a giggle as her parents' eyes narrowed a little bit.

Once more, the atmosphere in the room shifted. "The penalty for breaking the contract has already been paid," said the Yukinoshita patriarch. Hachiman's smile faltered slightly as he cocked his head a bit and a questioning look graced his expression. His confusion was multiplied when he saw Haruno also shift as if she knew what was coming. "Haruno. You can be with whoever you want. Your mother and I are all for it. But, no matter what happens, you are to break up with this boy immediately."

Haruno's stomach flipped multiple times as a sinking feeling took over her. Anxious, powerless, obsolete. All these feelings washed over her as she felt something inside her break.

"No."

The sound of a strong voice came, and it took a moment for her brain to register what had just happened. The voice had come from herself, she realized. A warm hand squeezed her own and a newfound feeling of strength entered. It was small but present. Like a ray of sunlight that just entered an abandoned mansion. Tiny, almost insignificant, but doubtlessly making itself known.

"No, father. I will not," she said again.

"Haruno," her mother finally spoke. "We have raised you for 22 years-,"

"And not once have you let me do something that **I** wanted." She said with a hint of anger. "I'm done being someone who follows only instructions. I want to do something for myself. I love Hachiman. I love him to the point where I wouldn't think twice about giving up my life for him! And now you're trying to rip me away from him! HELL NO!" Only Hachiman's large comforting hand on her shoulder calmed her enough to realize that she had basically screamed out the last part.

The older couple was quiet for a few seconds before Mrs. Yukinoshita's expression steeled and she got up abruptly. "If you can't respect your parents' decisions… Then there's no place for you in this house." And with those words, she left, leaving behind a gaping Hachiman to deal with a crumbling Haruno.

The patriarch also stood up with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… but my wife is the one who controls the family." And he walked away.

 **...**

The young couple walked to Haruno's car in silence. Hachiman's brain ran through hundreds of scenarios and possibilities for the future, while Haruno was just… numb. Her parents. The ones who had nurtured her and loved her for more than two decades. She still couldn't believe it… She had just been abandoned. As if an unwanted burden her own flesh and blood could no longer carry. What had she done to be treated like this? Was it not okay for her to love? Was she to be a puppet for the rest of her life? All she wanted was someone who saw her for who she was. For someone to accept not the Yukinoshita heiress, but **Haruno**. Was it too much to ask for!?

Hachiman reached out and pulled the keys out of her pocket. "Let me drive," he said to which she didn't even respond. Not even caring that he didn't have a license. The world blurred as she entered the car. She didn't see Hachiman closing the door, or when he sat on the driver seat. She didn't feel the chaste kiss that he placed on her cheek, nor did she feel when he leaned over her and tied her seatbelt for her. The reality around her was merely turning into a spinning world of blurry colours and incomprehensible sounds.

The drive was just another set of movements that went ignored by her brain. He vaguely felt Hachiman carry her, resting her head on his shoulders. Up the stairs he went, and finally when his door opened, and his scent hit her did it all catch up to her.

It started out slow, but intense. Small gasps that shook her entire frame. Whimpers that came from her very bones. Her hands – the same ones that that once hugged her parents – clutched his shirt, his shoulders, anything that she could find to get that warmth back into her. Her finger dug into him to the point of drawing blood, but he barely noticed. She held onto him as if he was her lifeline… and at that moment, he was. The whimpers turned louder, and once the first drop rolled down, the dam finally broke.

From Hachiman's bed came the most hysterical weeping, the sounds only broken by Haruno's need for oxygen. It was a sound that was hardwired in our brain to not ignore. The most primal sound a person can make as if being ripped apart from the inside. Hachiman's hands were wrapped tightly around his lover as he held her like the most fragile thing in the world. A small shake and she would crumble into nothingness. He shed tears of his own, not because of what his lover's parents had done, but because seeing her like this brought pain to his very soul. Her sobs tortured his soul. Each intake of her breath was merely rewinding the spring of another round of her emotional hurricane taking its toll them. She sat there, blubbering like a newborn in his embrace.

After what seemed like an eternity, the weeping turned into light sobs, which turned into sniffles. Hachiman felt her breathing steady. He looked down lovingly at Haruno who had fallen into a deep slumber in his arms. His lips morphed into a small smile. It was a sad, delicate one that held unexplainable emotions. His head dipped down and placed a kiss on Haruno's head. Hachiman moved nimbly to lay Haruno out on his bed and pulled the covers on top of her. "Good nitrogen. Sleep tightrogen. Don't let the bed bugs bitrogen," he whispered as he once more kissed her forehead.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in the reviews! They're what keep me motivated.


End file.
